Trial by Fire
by Alabaster86
Summary: In a fit of jealous rage, Azula hurts Mai, marking her permanently. With parents more worried about what to do with a disfigured daughter, it is Zuko and Ty Lee who must help Mai recover...a Zuko/Mai/Ty Lee friendship fic with generous dashes of Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Trial by Fire**

**Chapter 1: Catalyst**

The Fire Nation's palace gardens were in the full, fresh bloom of spring; reds, oranges and yellows blazed away in flower beds that were no longer orderly, while fruit trees dripped with pink and white blossoms, some of them blowing away in the strong breeze, coating the overlong green grass and drifting across wrought iron benches.

Azula, Princess of the Fire nation, only ten years old but already a commanding presence, a presence the palace servants were terrified of, held court over her only two friends.

"Ty Lee, I didn't say that you could stop."

The little girl with enormous grey eyes and long brown hair pulled expertly into a braid, stared apologetically at the princess. "I'm sorry, Azula, but I'm tired. I've done at least a hundred cartwheels already."

Also ten years old, Ty Lee was a gifted acrobat with an incredibly flexible body. She loved tumbling and doing flips but Azula drained the fun out of it. The princess drained the fun out of _everything_, preferring to hurt people, play malicious tricks or simply dominate like she was doing now. Ty Lee was tired of it. She was a happy child, naturally cheerful, who always looked for the best in people. She tried with Azula, she really tried, but often could find nothing but cold, heartless manipulation. Ty Lee wished that things were different. She wished that Azula were kinder and sweeter and easier on her.

For three long years, she had been coming to the palace to 'play' with Azula and their other friend from school, Mai. When the princess wanted you, it was imperative that you show up. An angry Azula was a frightening sight. Besides that, both Ty Lee's and Mai's parents insisted that their daughters spend time at the palace whenever possible. A connection with royalty was highly sought after, and could bring about many opportunities.

"I don't care if you're tired, just do it." Crossing her arms across her chest, Azula stared down the meeker girl, daring her to speak up again. The princess's amber eyes narrowed and she tossed her head dramatically, making her dark brown ponytail swing back and forth like a pendulum.

Mai watched from one of the benches. A book of poetry, her secret love, was open on her lap. She was one year older than the other two, a quiet, observant girl who kept most of her thoughts to herself, rarely showing any emotion stronger than mild amusement or slight irritation. That wasn't to say that she didn't feel anything. Mai felt as acutely as anyone else, but after years of her mother and father shushing her, telling her to control herself, never to make any kind of spectacle, parading her around like an empty headed doll, she simply gave up and didn't bother anymore. It was too hard to express those feelings that were now residing somewhere down in her very depths. She was, quite simply, out of practice.

"If you can't do a perfect cartwheel yet, Azula, you never will." Mai looked back down at her book, not bothering to watch the expression on the princess's face change from one of annoyance to outright anger.

"I'll show you perfect." Azula gathered herself, using her considerable powers of concentration and mimicked Ty Lee's form exactly.

"Wow that was really good, Azula." Ty Lee clapped her hands together and smiled with genuine warmth. "I knew you could do it."

"Of course I can do a cartwheel, you idiot. I'm already a great firebender and at the top of all our classes. Do you really think a cartwheel would defeat me?"

"Um, no, but geez, Azula, they're supposed to be fun. I do them because I like to."

"Fun is a waste of time. Fun is for stupid children with no ambition. I'm going to help my father win the war as soon as he thinks I'm ready."

"Everyone should have fun _sometimes_," Ty Lee continued to protest.

"Oh, Ty Lee, you're so naïve." The princess sounded like a girl twice her age. It was frightening and intimidating and so very, very tragic.

The little acrobat looked crestfallen for a moment, but picked herself up quickly, something she was adept at, and gave the princess a smile. "Why don't you try one of these flips, 'zula? Watch!" She did a graceful back flip, the simple joy of the movement evident on her face. As she got into position to perform a second one, Azula gave her a vicious shove. Ty Lee fell, hard, and tears pricked at her eyes. "Azula, that hurt," she protested.

"I didn't ask you to do that back flip. Remember, _I'm _the one in charge, Ty Lee." She put her hands on her hips and tossed her head yet again. "And don't be such a baby."

From her spot on the bench, Mai continued to observe everything, peeking over the top of her book. It was always like this, their visits with Azula; the princess couldn't tolerate anyone besting her in anything. All the attention needed to be focused on her, because, in her mind, she deserved that attention far more than anyone else. The best thing one could do was remain neutral, not say much of anything, and avoid competitions. If for some reason you got roped into one, it was best to lose rather than face the princess's wrath.

But Ty Lee was an open, honest sort of soul, guileless really and she couldn't quite let go of the notion that Azula was her friend. And friends were supposed to support each other and actually care. Azula did neither.

Snapping her book shut, Mai eased herself up from the bench and approached Ty Lee. "I think it's time to go home," she informed the younger girl. She held out her hand and Ty Lee took it. "We have to go, Azula. My mother is expecting us for lunch. Ty Lee's been invited."

"Wouldn't you rather stay here? I'm certain your mother couldn't object to more time with the Princess of the Fire Nation." Azula stepped in Mai's way, and looked deep into her pale gold eyes. Was she searching for some kind of weakness, trying to detect a lie perhaps?

"We have to go," Mai reiterated with an even voice. She walked around the princess, tugging Ty Lee behind her. As soon as they rounded a corner of the garden path Mai let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Are you okay?" she asked her pink clad friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ty Lee rubbed her knee. There was a bit of a scrape there and no doubt a bruise would show up shortly. "That was brave of you, Mai. I can't stand up to Azula at all."

Mai shrugged and the bits of raven black hair that fell past her shoulders moved with them. Her hair had recently been tugged into a more grown up style, her mother's idea, and Mai was all right with that. It wasn't often that she felt like a child anyway, so it seemed fitting. "I was bored and wanted to leave."

"She's not all bad, you know," the acrobatic girl began earnestly. "Remember that time she let us try on all her fancy clothes; that was fun. And she lets us eat anything from the kitchen we want and she's even taken us to Ember Island with her."

"That was because she didn't want to be stuck with Zuko,' Mai reminded her friend and immediately flushed a deep pink. The colour stood out dramatically against her pale skin and highlighted the delicate features of her beautiful face.

Ty Lee poked her teasingly in the side and giggled. "You always blush around Zuko and he blushes around you. It's so cute. I know he likes you, Mai. I can tell."

The black haired girl inwardly cursed the body that betrayed her. "Oh and how can you tell that?" Her curiosity was stronger now than her mask of boredom and made a tiny crack in it.

"Oh, Mai, he can hardly talk around you. He gets all tongue tied and adorable looking and blushes darker red than you just did. It's obvious to anyone with eyes." Ty Lee giggled again and linked her arm through Mai's.

Her first urge was to pull her arm away, but Mai didn't want Ty Lee to be hurt any further that day. She suppressed the urge and thought about Azula's brother, the prince, instead. "Do you think Azula knows?" Mai broached that subject carefully, almost afraid of the answer.

"Seriously, Mai, I wonder about you sometimes. Of course Azula knows. Don't you remember the time Zuko saved you from the burning apple? That was all Azula's idea. She figured you two had crushes on each other and wanted to see what Zuko would do."

They had reached the palace gates now and the guards opened it for them, moving aside to let the two girls pass. Mai flushed again as she recalled that day two years earlier. She had been so angry then, and so had Zuko, that she had stomped off home, dripping wet, and never mentioned the embarrassing incident to anyone. But in a secret corner of her heart, Mai cherished the memory. Zuko had saved her after all, whether she had needed it or not. And that 'crush' Azula thought she had, certainly was as strong as ever, stronger probably. Did crushes even last that long? She was under the impression they were fleeting things.

"Mai, whatcha thinking about; is it Zuko?"

"Are you coming in?" They stood at the base of the white stone staircase that led up to Mai's front door. She lived directly across from the palace. It was a location highly sought after, one attained only by garnering favor with the Fire Lord. Mai pointedly ignored Ty Lee's question.

"Sure," the girl replied and bounded happily up the stairs. The pain of her knee was already forgotten.

* * *

><p>It was a week before Mai and Ty Lee were called to the palace again. Mai, for one, had enjoyed the break from Azula and had spent her days reading and practicing with her knives. Both the walls of her room, especially the one across from her bed and the lone tree in her garden were peppered with tiny nicks from her small collection of blades. It was a skill she honed in private, without benefit of a teacher, and it was one of the very few things she was proud of. Throwing knives was a strange hobby for a young girl, perhaps, but Mai didn't care. She didn't care that her parents preferred she do just about anything else. And she didn't care if the skill never came in handy. She enjoyed it and she would not give it up for anything or anyone. Besides, her Uncle Chung, warden of the Boiling Rock Prison, and the only relative she genuinely liked, <em>did <em>approve and encouraged her whenever he visited. He even brought her new blades, much to his sister's dismay. That gave Mai all the more reason to adore the man.

She met Ty Lee outside the palace gates.

"Hi, Mai," the girl called cheerfully. She was bouncing on her feet, a bundle of energy.

Mai tucked her hands into her sleeves and nodded. "Hey, Ty Lee."

The gates opened and they walked through the opening, Ty Lee chattering away like she always did, Mai listening quietly, ignoring the overly exuberant parts completely.

"There you are," the princess declared when they reached the unkempt looking gardens. "You're late."

Immediately, Ty Lee placated Azula, going on and on about how happy she and Mai were to be back at the palace. Mai turned her head and rolled her eyes. Really, Ty Lee could pour it on way to thick sometimes. It made her stomach turn.

"Fine, fine, get over here. I have something to show you." Azula beckoned them with a wave of her hand and the two girls moved closer, Ty Lee eagerly, Mai with more reluctance. "It's a new firebending move. Watch!" That last word was a clear demand.

So the two girls watched and even Mai had to admit that the move was impressive for a ten year old. Ty Lee clapped when the princess finished her demonstration. "Wow that was really amazing, Azula. Did you learn that this week?"

"_Obviously_; I'm already three forms ahead of Zuko and he's two years older. I'm a prodigy you know, and may become the greatest firebender our nation has ever seen. What do you think of that?"

'Ego much,' Mai thought. 'And always the jab at Zuko; she just can't resist.' She looked down at the ground, hiding the tiny bit of anger that sparked in her narrow eyes. And she wouldn't, she would _not _compliment Azula. The princess could push her to the ground all she wanted.

"I think that's amazing!" Ty Lee filled the void of silence nicely.

Her chest puffed out now, Azula led them further into the gardens, near the fountain. There was an entrance to the palace nearby. "You guys wait here. I have to go inside for a minute."

Ty Lee began to tumble across the grass. Her braid swung this way and that and her face grew pink from exertion. But Ty Lee looked happy, happier than any other time and Mai wondered if maybe_ she_ looked like that when she threw her knives.

In the distance, she spotted Prince Zuko; he was sitting by the turtleduck pond, always a favorite spot of his, but even more so after his mother's disappearance two years earlier. Daringly, Mai decided to go sit with him. Ty Lee was busy, and Azula had left them, so what was to stop her besides her own nervousness? "Um, I'm going to say hi to Zuko. Be back in a few minutes, Ty Lee."

"K, have fun," the girl crooned in reply.

"Fun," Mai mused. She wasn't quite sure what fun was. Mai did know, however, that she felt good when she sat near Zuko. That was incentive enough.

* * *

><p>The twelve year old prince looked up shyly when she approached but, in a welcoming gesture, he patted the grass beside him and handed her a chunk of bread. "Look, Mai; there are new babies."<p>

The mother turtleduck herded her miniature replicas around the pond, squawking loudly if anything or anyone got too close. Mai smiled and took the bread from Zuko. Their fingers brushed together for just a second but it was enough to make her breath hitch. Mai broke off tiny pieces and tossed them gently into the pond.

"They're cute," she offered.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "They are. You're here to see Azula, I guess?"

"Mmm," Mai acknowledged. "But I'd rather be here." The words slipped out before she could stop them. That never happened. Her blush was all encompassing, starting at her neck and working its way up her face, even tinting her ears pink.

Zuko's head jerked up, and his richly coloured gold eyes widened considerably. Was it so shocking that someone should want to spend time with him? Mai's heart constricted almost painfully in her chest and she wanted to reach out and touch Zuko, let him know the truth of her words.

"Y, you mean that?" he asked incredulously. Zuko was a handsome boy, with chiseled, regal looking features and skin almost as pale as Mai's. That skin was slowly turning pink too.

Her tongue felt like a stone in her mouth now and Mai couldn't make it move. So she nodded instead and put her hand over the prince's.

"I, I'm glad," he stammered.

A shadow fell over the pair. Mai and Zuko looked up and into Azula's eyes. They blazed with anger and jealousy and suddenly Mai was afraid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trial by Fire**

_**Chapter 2: The Ugliness of Jealousy**_

The princess loomed over Mai and Zuko like a monster, one of those horrible creatures that slept beneath a child's bed waiting only for nighttime to strike or hunkered in dark forests, always on the lookout for vulnerable prey. But it was a bright, sunny Fire Nation day, and the princess was lovely to look at, aside from the mocking coldness in her eyes. She was a monster of a different kind, a ten year old girl, bright and talented, strong and determined but cruel and relentless in her torment when she chose to be.

Perspiration beaded on Mai's upper lip and her grip on Zuko's hand tightened. The expression on Azula's face was a combination of rage and jealousy and anticipation. It was the anticipation that frightened both Mai and Zuko most. They knew what Azula was capable of. Mai had witnessed her violence and Zuko had experienced it firsthand.

He was two years older, taller and heavier, but was still no match for his sister. Azula loved the irony of their situation. It should be the _older _sibling who dominated, bested the younger one in everything, led, inspired and taught. But Zuko was weak and soft, a Momma's boy without a mother, a blathering mess of insecurities and failures. It was the princess's skills that far exceeded those of her brother. And she reveled in her domination, enjoying it more than any normal human being should. Making him feel inferior and generally worthless was one of her special joys.

Why then, when Zuko was such a waste of time and space, did Mai gravitate to him? Why did she want to spend time with the dumdum? Sure, Azula had gotten a kick out of their little crushes before. It could be fun to watch them squirm. But that had been on _her_ terms. Mai taking the initiative and going to Zuko always irked her, this time more than most, for some unknown reason. Mai was_ Azula's _friend, _hers, _and she shouldn't be running to Zuko as soon as the princess's back was turned. Something needed to be done, something that neither Mai nor Zuko would ever forget.

* * *

><p>Azula's pretty but cold amber eyes were narrowed and they practically glinted with evil intent. Shoulders were rigid and fists were clenched at her sides.<p>

"I told you to wait for me, Mai. Why are you with _him_?" Azula glared at her brother and then turned her gaze back to Mai.

The older girl didn't know what to say; every answer would anger the princess. That much was obvious. And anger built inside_ Mai_ too. Yet again, someone was dictating to her what she should do and how she should feel and what she should want. The black haired girl was tired of it, tired of sitting back and saying nothing. Most things weren't worth protesting about, but Zuko was.

"I _like _being with Zuko. And waiting for you is boring." Mai's voice bordered on defiant, though she clutched even harder to the prince's hand.

"Oh, you _like _being with him, do you?" the princess taunted. "Isn't that sweet? Isn't that adorable?"

Everything suddenly seemed surreal to Mai. What kind of children spoke like this, acted like this? What terrible world had she stumbled into? It was all wrong and she wanted to leave now, dragging Zuko, somehow still sane despite his circumstances, along with her. But she couldn't. Mai was transfixed, rooted to the spot, immobile. She had to see what would happen next.

Beside her, Zuko was experiencing something similar. He had pulled his hand out from beneath Mai's and taken hold of her elbow. The prince sensed that something was coming, something horrible, and every instinct that he had was screaming in his head, "Run!" But Mai's jaw was set stubbornly and it was as though she had dug her heels into the damp ground near the turtleduck pond.

"Let's go, Mai," he whispered, hoping that Azula wouldn't hear. His heart was beating double time and he wanted to wipe the dampness from his palms off on his leg. But he resisted the urge.

Azula gave her brother a smirk. "What's the matter, dumdum, are you scared?"

"No," he shouted angrily, his face growing red. But that was a lie and Zuko was a worse at lying than at bending.

"Hmmph," Azula sneered. "You are and you should be. I wonder if you'll want to spend time with Mai after I get through with her."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, panic evident in his voice now. "Come on, Mai. Let's go!" He was tugging on her elbow now and stood up himself, hoping Mai would follow.

But she was busy watching the fire that surrounded the princess's hand, her eyes focused on the unusual blue flames, somehow unable to move, unable to save herself.

* * *

><p>There was no pain at first. When the fire collided with her face, Mai felt a tingling sensation and could sense the flames lapping at her skin hungrily, looking to burn up everything in their wake. She heard Zuko scream, saw him kick out viciously at Azula, knocking her feet out from under her. And she felt the prince's arms around her, dragging her into the pond. Then she was cold and wet and the tingling became a pain like nothing she had ever experienced. Mai wanted to crawl out of her own skin, leave her body behind. It was far too much to take. She sank into blissful unconsciousness next and didn't wake for hours.<p>

* * *

><p>Ty Lee ran at full speed down the garden path toward the turtleduck pond. Zuko's unearthly scream and Azula's horrible laughter had sent a chill coursing its way down her spine. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. When the acrobat arrived she spotted Azula sitting on the grass, a satisfied grin on her face and a gleam in her eyes. Zuko was dragging Mai out of the pond and he laid her gently out on the bank. Thick black hair clung to the sides of Mai's face. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead. And on her left cheek, from the edge of her perfect nose to her jaw line was a red, raw, hideous burn. Bits of flesh hung in shreds, reminding Ty Lee of rotten meat. Gorge rose up in her throat and she bent over, letting it fly, unable to hold it back.<p>

Wiping her mouth, she stumbled by the princess, part of her afraid that Azula would do the same to her, and part of her so angry that she wanted to pummel the girl senseless. "Zu, Zuko," she cried. She didn't know what else to say and the naked emotion on the prince's face rendered her completely mute. Zuko's expressive gold eyes were wide with shock and horror, and his hot tears mixed with the cold water of the pond, dripping down his cheeks in little torrents. His mouth hung open and he kept looking between Mai and his sister. One hand rested against Mai's whole cheek while the other was clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

"Get help," he hissed through his teeth. "_Please_, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee didn't hesitate. She ran again, skirting around Azula, tearing along the path and into the palace. If Princess Ursa had still been around, Ty Lee would have gone to _her_ for help. But Zuko's and Azula's mother was gone and if she'd still been at the palace, none of this would have happened anyway. Of that the acrobat was certain. So who would she go to now?

Desperate, the girl stopped the first servant she encountered and managed to utter the words 'burn' and 'garden' and 'Mai'. The older woman put a comforting arm around Ty Lee and took her to the kitchen, leaving here there with the cook. She heard the pounding of feet a few minutes later. Getting up from her seat, she spotted the Royal Physician, robes flying out behind him, streaking down the corridor. He carried a pouch of medicines in one hand and held the front of his robes up, away from his flying feet with the other. Ty Lee wanted to follow but the cook's firm hand on her shoulder restrained her.

"You sit down here and have a cup of tea." From somewhere, the older woman produced a steaming cup of chamomile, every mother's calming elixir. The aroma soothed Ty Lee and she wrapped her arms around the cup, holding on tightly. "There's nothing you can do now if your friend is hurt. You'll only be in the physician's way. But she will need you later." The ten year old took a few sips.

'Later,' Ty Lee thought. 'What would happen later; oh, Agni, Mai's face.' She began to weep then, quietly at first, unwilling to cause a commotion. But her fear and sorrow and anger took over and she began to sob. Her entire body shook with the force of her emotions.

The cook folded Ty Lee into her arms and the girl did not protest. She pressed her face into the woman's chest, the smells of cooking filling her nostrils, and cried unabashedly.

Patting her back over and over again, the cook whispered, "It will be all right. It will be all right."

Ty Lee moved her lips and repeated the words, comforting herself now. She prayed that the words were true.

* * *

><p>The Royal Physician, an older man, experienced and competent, rushed to Mai's side, dropping down onto his knees, dampness soaking into the expensive silk of his robes. Though hardened by years of treating burns alongside many other injuries and illnesses, the terrible wound to that beautiful face was jarring even to him.<p>

As for what exactly had happened and who had burned young Mai, that was not his concern. Treating her was. He took her pulse first and found it to be strong. Pulling back and eyelid, he peered into Mai's eye. The pupil contracted as it should. The burn appeared to be the only injury.

"Is this it?" he asked the prince harshly. "Is she hurt somewhere else?" Zuko shook his head. Tears were still spilling down his cheeks. "I know that it's bad and I know that you're upset, but crying won't help. I need to get your friend inside, all right?"

Zuko nodded this time and brushed his tears away, trying valiantly to put on a brave face. He watched as the healer picked Mai up with care, hovering protectively close by.

"Princess Azula; perhaps you could have a servant run across the street to inform Mai's parents. They'll want to know what's happened and want to be here." He stopped for just a moment in front of the princess, who still sat in the same spot with the same triumphant expression gracing her features.

"She's no good now. She'll be a burden and they'll just want to get rid of her. No one will marry a girl who looks like that." She pointed up to Mai and laughed. Then suddenly her voice changed, becoming deeper and more forceful. "And _you_ don't give _me_ orders."

Flabbergasted by the young girl's cruelty, the physician moved on, urging Zuko to come along. He would have word sent to Mai's mother and father. Then they could do what they wanted. His job was tending to Mai, all the other issues be damned for now.

"My sister," Zuko blurted out as soon as they were inside the physician's office and Mai was safely laid out on a bed, "she did it. She did it on purpose and she doesn't even care that Mai is hurt."

"I figured as much, Prince Zuko. I'm not sure what I can do about that. The Fire Lord…." He stopped there, knowing full well that Ozai, who favored his daughter and had a cruel streak as wide if not wider than Azula's would not care a bit. Azula would suffer no consequences. She would not be punished for her behavior and actions. If anything, Ozai would praise her. "Let me help your friend now. Perhaps it's best if you leave."

"No," the boy said defiantly. He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his chin. "I want to stay. You can't make me go."

"Then stay out of the way," the man admonished as he began to treat Mai's burn.

* * *

><p>Outside the physician's office, Ty Lee waited. She sat beneath a tapestry, head resting on her knees, arms curled around her legs. She'd stopped crying awhile ago. There were no tears left to shed. All that was left was weariness and sorrow and that lingering anger toward Azula, anger she knew that she couldn't express without dire consequences.<p>

When Mai's mother and father appeared in the hallway, she jumped up and went to them, hands now clasped together and grey eyes impossibly huge. "She's in there." Ty Lee pointed to the closed door.

"Tell us what happened, Ty Lee?" Mai's mother, Akira, grabbed hold of the girl's shoulders and shook.

"She, Mai, was with Zuko. And then Azula went over there, to the pond. I heard a scream and ran. Mai was burned and Zuko was helping her." She couldn't tell them that the burn was on their daughter's face. She didn't have the courage. And she couldn't tell them that it wasn't a horrible accident, but rather a malicious act by the princess who was supposed to be Mai's friend.

Akira fell into the warmth of her husband, Hoshi's, arms and wept. "Oh, dear, what if it scars? What if it's where people can see it? She'll be ruined, won't she? Then what will we do?"

"Now, now, dear; let's wait until we know more. There's no sense getting all worked up without facts." He patted his wife's back and ran a hand through her hair.

Ty Lee's entire body grew stiff and she trembled with rage. They didn't care about Mai at all. What was wrong with them? "It's on her _face_," she said emphatically, no longer afraid. "And Azula did it, on purpose."

Akira broke free of her husband's arms and swung around, grabbing hold of Ty Lee again. "On her face? It's on her _face_?" She was shrieking now, loud enough for the entire main floor of the palace to hear.

The office door opened then and a frowning physician stepped outside. "Yes, it _is _on her face. Would you like to see your _daughter_ now? She needs her parents, people who love her. And I need to explain some things and then I want her brought home to her own bed. I'll arrange for a palanquin."

Trying to gain control, Akira brushed away her tears and smoothed down her robes. "Show us," she demanded and walked past the physician and into the office.

* * *

><p>"How can you eat?" Zuko stared at his sister. His food lay untouched.<p>

Azula was enjoying her dinner, relishing every bite, every spoonful. She reached for another dumpling, and stuffed it into her mouth, managing to smirk as she chewed. "Oh, stop being an idiot, if that's even possible."

"You burned Mai." The prince's voice was low and full of anger. "You hurt her. She'll have a terrible scar on her face and you don't even care. You're sick, Azula, sick. And I'm going to tell Father what you did."

The princess sneered. "Go ahead. I don't care. And Father won't care either."

"What's going on in here?" Ozai strode into the dining room, handsome and regal and late as usual for dinner. He looked at his daughter, and a small smile tugged at his mouth. When he turned his gaze to Zuko, Ozai frowned, his eyes narrowing. "I will not tolerate any arguing during my dinner."

"Of course, Father. Zuko's just whining about Mai and her stupid burn. He's in love with her, you know. But now she's ugly!"

"Shut up, Azula!" Zuko stood up from his seat, banging into the table and knocking over his bowl of soup. "She did it, Father, she burned Mai on purpose. Aren't you going to do something? She's a monster, a freak and I HATE her." It was Ozai's hand across his face that Zuko felt next. And he heard Azula's ringing laughter.

"Whatever Azula did, I'm sure that Mai deserved it. I'm generously providing the treatment for the girl. That's far more than I am obligated to do. I want you to leave now, Zuko. And think very carefully before you speak to me again." Ozai wasn't even looking at his son as he spoke. He was busy eating, concentrating hard on his meal.

But Zuko knew that tone well. He ran out the door and didn't stop until he reached his bedroom. Then he turned the lock and crawled into his bed, not bothering to undress. All he could think about was Mai. And she was what he dreamed of too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trial by Fire**

**_Chapter 3: Residual_**

The young girl stretched and yawned then reached for the extra pillow and pulled it down over her head, trying in vain to block out the cacophony of noise that seemed to be everywhere at once. It was good noise, though, familiar and comforting. She felt happy and cozy and for a moment everything was all right. Her stomach rumbled with hunger and the thought of the big breakfast that awaited her almost got her out of bed.

Removing the pillow, (it was useless anyway), she watched lazily as one of her older sisters, Sonomi, brushed out her hair then pulled on her school uniform. "You don't have to get up, Ty Lee. Mom said that you could miss school today." With a sympathetic smile, she left the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Not go to school," Ty Lee mused. "What's going on? Mom never lets me miss school." Then she remembered; the trauma and the emotions of the day before hit her full force, sending her reeling. Her lip trembled and she began to cry, wiping angrily at eyes already red and sore. "How did I forget that?" she asked herself. "I'm a bad friend." The truth was, Ty Lee had come home from the palace shaking with anger and more upset than her family had ever seen her. Her mother had led her upstairs and drawn a soothing bath, allowing the girl to tell the story in her own time and in her own way.

"_I didn't see her do it, Mom" Ty Lee finally blurted out in a strangled voice. "But it was her. Zuko wouldn't. He's not like that. But Azula is scary sometimes and she gets really mad."_

"_What did the princess do?" her mother asked softly. She hadn't realized that the Fire Lord's daughter was a danger to her own. Perhaps it was time to sever the connection. Or maybe it was too late for that. _

"_She burned Mai's face really bad all because she was with Zuko." The ten year old shuddered and closed her eyes. But the image of that burn was right there waiting for her, and Zuko's face too, the terror and the sorrow. What was most frightening of all, though, was the memory of Azula, her utter disregard for Mai and the pride she obviously took in her actions._

_Ty Lee's mother smothered her own gasp with a hand slapped over her mouth. She stroked Ty Lee's wet hair, trying her best to ease the girl's suffering. "Poor Mai," she whispered. "I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetie. I'm so sorry."_

_Ty Lee was tucked into bed then, much as she had been when she was two and three. But the girl didn't object and drank without question the tea her mother served her. She fell into a deep sleep soon afterwards, a deep, restful, dreamless sleep._

An overwhelming desire to see her mother overcame the acrobat. She crawled out of her warm bed, opened the door and padded through the hallways and down to the kitchen.

"Honey, what are you doing out of bed? Wouldn't you like to sleep some more?" Ty Lee's mother, her name was Kaori, rushed to the ten year old, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You had a terrible day yesterday and it's perfectly fine if you don't want to do anything."

Ty Lee's sisters, all six of them, sat at the table gobbling down their breakfasts. It was remarkable how similar they all looked, despite their difference in ages. The same large grey eyes peered out of every pretty, round face and the same brown hair was braided or pulled back neatly from every head. She loved them, each and every one, but sometimes it seemed as though all seven girls, ranging in age from four to sixteen, blended into one large entity, with no individual qualities.

The family was well off, her father was a nobleman, after all, and her mother had plenty of help, but still the burden of nurturing seven girls fell squarely on her shoulders. It was an enormous task, one that tired Kaori out. And it was difficult to always find the time needed to make each and every daughter feel unique. She did her best and she did it with love, so Ty Lee couldn't fault her. That didn't stop the wish sometimes that she was an only child like Mai. But Mai was no happier. Her parents had wanted a boy to continue the line, so to speak. Mai was a bit of a disappointment, especially since no second child had ever arrived.

"I, I wanna see Mai today. I wanna make sure she's okay. I don't care what her mom says or what her dad says. I hate them anyway. They don't care about her. Only me and Zuko do." She began to cry again.

Kaori pulled her close and patted her back, whispering words of solace that only a mother knew. Six sets of eyes watched and listened carefully to everything while never missing a bite. "Come on now, Ty Lee, eat some breakfast. You probably don't feel like it, but I want you to try. And then we'll walk over to Mai's house together. The young ones can stay with Emiko for awhile."

"Th, thanks, Mom." Ty Lee bravely wiped at her eyes and took her place at the table.

The oldest of the girls, Kotone, who was sixteen, betrothed, with a wedding day soon approaching, looked her sister up and down. "There's no sense in crying, Ty Lee. What's done is done." She was a practical girl, calm and clear headed, Ty Lee's antithesis. "And your friend had better prepare herself for a life alone. Maybe she can join one of the temples, or something."

"That's enough, Kotone! Your sister is upset; show some compassion." Kaori was soft, like Ty Lee, but she had a core of steel and when angered, one did not mess with her.

Kotone bit down on her tongue, swallowing her next cruel remark. She flipped perfectly done brown hair over her shoulder and sighed. "Fine; I'm sorry, Ty. I just want you to be sensible, that's all. And don't worry, Mom, I'll be out of the house soon."

"Oh, for Agni's sake, Kotone, that's not what I meant. You've got your own dramatic streak, don't you? Finish up, Ty Lee, then go and get dressed. I'm ready." The mother watched as all her girls headed off in different directions, some out the door to school, some outside to play and some back upstairs to muse about their futures.

Ty Lee picked at her food, taking only a few bites before going back upstairs to wash and dress. She was ready to leave half an hour later and took her mother's offered hand willingly. "I'm scared, Mom."

"Imagine how Mai must feel dear," Kaori said and gave her daughter's small hand an encouraging squeeze.

* * *

><p>If Kaori didn't know any better, she would think that Mai had died. The house was a house in mourning, dark and shuttered, nothing inside but silence broken only by the occasional footstep on the stairs or the sound of a door closing softly. She and Ty Lee had run into the Royal Physician on the way there, a fine, kind man he was, and he had assured them both that Mai would be physically fine.<p>

"Mai will be glad to see you, Ty Lee." He beamed at the girl and patted her head. "She needs her friends now; seems her parents are _not_ giving her the support that they should." The last words were spoken with an angry bitterness and he shook his head back and forth. He was muttering to himself as he walked across the street and back to the palace.

"I told you they were mean," Ty Lee declared. She waited for her mother to knock on the door, standing back a bit in case one of Mai's parents should open it. It was a servant, though, and she ushered them in rather hesitantly.

"You may wait in here," the old woman said and opened the door to a small sitting room. "I'll go speak to the mistress of the house."

Mai's mother appeared, remarkably composed and perfectly made up, a few minutes later. "Hello, Kaori, hello, Ty Lee; I suppose you're here to see Mai."

"Yes, Akira. Ty Lee is very concerned about her friend. Would it be all right for her to spend some time with Mai? And perhaps you could use someone to talk to."

"I'll have some tea made," Akira replied. "Ty Lee, you may go up to Mai's room. She's a bit groggy from the pain medicine, so don't expect a lot."

"That's okay." Ty Lee jumped up from her chair and ran up the stairs, heedless of the frowns that both Akira and her mother made.

Mai's room was darkened like the rest of the house. The injured girl laid on her back, stretched out straight, hands folded neatly on her lap. A sheet was pulled up to her chest and fresh white bandages covered the left half of her face. But for the gentle rise and fall of her chest, Mai looked like a corpse. Ty Lee sucked in her breath, suddenly afraid and uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what to do or say.

"It's all right, Ty Lee. I'm not dead." Mai's voice was a little weaker than usual, but the raspy dryness was wonderfully familiar.

The acrobat moved from her spot near the door and ran to Mai, plopping herself down on the edge of the bed. "Oh, Mai; I'm so sorry. I didn't know she would do that. I should have stopped Azula. How does it feel? What did the doctor say?"

Mai's feeble smile was more like a grimace. Despite the pain killing herbs she was full of, moving her face at all was torture. "Hurts," Mai ground out. "Not your fault…Azula." She could feel the tears prick at her narrow gold eyes but fought them back. She lifted a hand and gingerly touched the bandages. She was terrified of what lay beneath. The Royal Physician's compassionate eyes had told her everything she needed to know. Sure, he had tried to be positive, but Mai could see the deep concern and when he dressed the burn, she saw him flinch. It was ugly. It was horrible. And it would never, ever go away. "And yeah, I'll have a scar. _That's_ a real shock."

Ty Lee simply couldn't help it. She began to cry again, fat tears spilling down her round cheeks. They fell onto the sheet, leaving a damp spot. "I'm getting you wet," she joked and vainly tried to smile. She reached for Mai's hand and held on tight.

"Maybe my parents will finally shut up about marrying me off. See, Ty, it's not all bad." Mai grimaced again.

"What about Zuko?" the grey eyed girl sniffled. "Maybe you'll marry _him_."

Mai snorted and then cried out in pain. "Imagine me as princess….ha….."

"Are you all right?" Mai nodded. "Want me to call your mom?" Mai shook her head very carefully. Ty Lee looked relieved. "Zuko doesn't care about any of that and you know it, Mai."

The ebony haired girl shrugged. Maybe Zuko _didn't_ care, but would the Prince of the Fire Nation be allowed to marry a disfigured girl? She doubted it. The thought saddened her and those tears pricked at her eyes again. "Maybe," she managed to whisper.

* * *

><p>Akira poured the tea. Her hands shook and some of the amber liquid spilled on to the table.<p>

"Here, let me help," Kaori offered. She put a hand over Akira's and gently pried the tea pot away from her. "There you go." She handed Mai's mother the cup and watched as she sipped gratefully at the strong brew. "How are you handling things?" she asked hesitantly. "You must be angry at Princess Azula. I'm livid and my daughter isn't the one who's been burned."

"I'm not angry. Mai must have done something to upset the princess. Why else would she burn Mai?" She took another sip of her tea and looked down at her robes, wiping at an imaginary stain.

Kaori looked aghast at the woman. What was wrong with her? What kind of mother was she? "From what Ty Lee says, the princess is a scary girl. What could Mai have done to warrant that punishment? What Azula did is wrong."

"Well, it doesn't really matter anyway. Her life has been destroyed. None of the young eligible men will even look at her now, let alone marry her. Hoshi and I need to find someone who will disregard the scar…maybe an older man, someone who's given up on finding a wife."

"I think you need to concentrate on Mai getting better, don't you? Your daughter's well being is more important than finding a husband for her. She's only eleven." Kaori was angry now and it was all she could do not to throttle Akira.

"That's easy for you to say, isn't it?" Akira spat out haughtily. "Your daughter is betrothed to the perfect man. She'll have a wonderful life and it will all reflect back on you and your husband. What do Hoshi and I have now? We have a daughter with a disfigurement. No one will look at her twice. So we'll do what's needed."

"I'm going to leave now. I'd like to go up and get my daughter, if that's all right, and say hello to Mai." Kaori didn't wait for Akira's answer. She put down her tea cup and left without another word.

* * *

><p>"It's time to go home, Ty Lee." Kaori pushed Mai's door open and peeked inside. "Hello, Mai, dear; I'm so sorry for what's happened. I'll do whatever I can to help you, okay?"<p>

"Okay," Mai croaked.

"Why do I have to go?" the acrobat whined. "We just got here."

Kaori stepped inside the room and stroked her daughter's hair. "Mai needs her rest to heal. You can come back tomorrow, isn't that right, Mai?" She touched the girl then, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, tomorrow, that would be nice. Bye, Ty Lee." Mai closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. At least there was no pain _there_.

* * *

><p>Zuko snuck off to Mai's house later that day. Azula was busy training, completely unconcerned by what she had done the day before. And Ozai, he was in the war room, strategizing with his generals. Neither of them cared at all that a girl was suffering and would suffer the residual effects of Azula's actions for years to come, probably for the rest of her life.<p>

The prince wanted to hurt his sister, make _her_ feel a tiny bit of the pain Mai must be enduring. But she was stronger and better and had Father on her side. He had no one.

What could he do? He'd been helpless to stop Azula the day before. He had let it happen. He had let someone he cared about, one of the very few people who meant anything to him, get hurt. The guilt he carried now was enormous and the pain he felt might just rival Mai's.

He stood on her white stone steps and waited for someone to let him in. It was Mai's mother, someone he had seen only a few times, who finally came to the door. She gazed sourly at him and blocked the way.

"Are you here to get Mai's hopes up?" She narrowed her eyes then, and examined him closely.

Zuko was confused. "Wha, what do you mean? I just want to see her."

"What's the point? She's ruined. Do you have_ any_ idea what her face will look like? Are you telling me that you're interested in her?"

"I, she's my friend and I don't care what she looks like. I'm worried about her, that's all. Will you let me in now?" He pushed himself forward and was more than willing to use his station as prince to force the issue.

"I suppose that I don't have a choice, do I." Akira pulled the door open wider. "Her room is upstairs, the second on the right. Don't be long."

"Thanks," the prince muttered not very politely. He hesitated at the bottom of the winding staircase, breathed in deeply, then found his courage and took the first step.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to Ix for helping out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trial by Fire**

**Chapter 4: Strengthening Bonds**

The young prince wasn't sure what to expect. Frankly, he was shocked that Mai's mother was allowing him into the girl's room unaccompanied. He wasn't complaining though. He didn't like Akira, though most of what he knew about the woman came from little comments Mai occasionally made about her day or her life or her feelings about certain subjects. The girl rarely mentioned her mother specifically. And Zuko, even though he wasn't the most perceptive boy sometimes, sensed that Mai's family life wasn't what it should be or could be. They had that in common, of course. Though Zuko's situation was a bit more dramatic, it wasn't necessarily more painful or damaging. Hurt came in many forms and Mai had been hurt. It angered Zuko and part of him wanted to yell at Akira for not tending to her daughter and for even _thinking_ about something as stupid as marriage right now.

He stood outside Mai's door as he had stood at the foot of the stairs. Azula would have simply pushed the door open and strode in, like it was her right. That's the kind of person she was; strong and confident and sure of herself and her skills. But Zuko was different. He was insecure and unsure and always questioned everything. 'Does she really like me?' or 'Why would anyone as pretty as Mai want to spend time with a loser like me?' or 'She'll never even look at me,' and so on. He wondered now whether Mai would want his company or his concern.

But, Zuko was kind too and empathetic and he was worried about his friend. That overrode any misgiving he felt. He knocked gently, once than twice. "Hi, Mai, it's me, Zuko. Can I come in?"

He could hear the rustling of sheets as the girl moved about in her bed. "Um, okay," she finally rasped.

Hardly a ringing endorsement, but the prince plodded ahead anyway, turning the handle and entering Mai's room. He was expecting the bandages but the_ hopelessness_ on Mai's face made him want to cry. He hovered near the door, now uncertain what to say or do.

"I won't bite," the girl said quietly and pointed to chair beside her bed.

She was propped up, a huge mound of red covered pillows behind her back and head. Most of the left side of her truly beautiful face was swathed in pure white bandages, though he was sure the other side, the one that actually touched the burn, wouldn't be so pure or white. Why had he thought that? He gave his head a shake and approached the chair, sitting right on its very edge. "Hi, Mai," he repeated himself. That was the best he could come up with for now.

"Hi." It was clear that Mai wouldn't carry the conversation either.

'She's hurt, you idiot, of course she won't talk much!' Zuko admonished himself.

The eleven year old girl looked down at her hands. They were folded loosely in her lap. When the pain killing herbs began to wear off and her discomfort increased, she wrapped the sheets around her fingers, tighter and tighter until the pain _there _distracted from the pain of her face. She could feel Zuko's eyes on her and sense his discomfort. He probably thought she looked like a freak. Mai imagined that she did. As of yet, she had refused to even glance in a mirror. She went to the bathroom in the dark, unwilling yet to get even an idea of the damage Azula had caused.

"I'm sorry, Mai." He reached out with his hand, wanting to cover hers, but pulled it back at the last moment. Sighing and cursing his ineffectiveness, he began to wiggle his legs back and forth nervously.

"At least_ someone_ is," the girl said bitterly.

_That_ stung and Zuko flinched at the power of her words. He wasn't accustomed to that much emotion from Mai. He was glad, though. Even _he_ knew that keeping everything locked up inside was unhealthy. And he hoped that Mai trusted him enough to express her feelings more in front of him. It might help and he wanted to help so very badly. "I should have stopped her. I was so, so…I couldn't believe Azula would do that. But I should have known, Mai. I wish it had been_ me_ who was burned." This time he did touch her hand.

She grabbed on and held tight, grateful for the contact. "Don't say that. It's stupid. You getting burned wouldn't be any better."

"But, you're a girl. Doesn't that make a difference?" He shrugged sheepishly. Zuko meant well and truth be told he had a point. People pitied girls and women with disfiguring marks more than they did boys. Girls were supposed to be pretty little ladies, after all. Men, on the other hand, were looked upon as battle scarred and heroic, even sexy, whether the mark was received in battle or not.

The statement's essential truth didn't make the comment any easier to tolerate. "Have you been talking with my mother? I am just a useless hunk of flesh now, you know. No one will marry me, or look at me, or ever want to kiss me. That's all she's worried about. Me, I'm being inconvenient." She paused for a moment, took a deep breath and looked as though she were fighting back tears. When she did speak again, her voice was that of a very little girl. "I wish my uncle was here."

"That's not true," the prince shouted. He would kiss Mai right now, if he could find the courage. She was pretty no matter what and he liked her no matter what. Fresh, even more potent dislike for Akira surged through Zuko's veins.

Mai actually smiled, a sort of half smile, but it counted in Zuko's books. She almost believed that Zuko meant it. He was sweet and she had liked him forever it seemed. Mai hoped that if nothing else ever transpired, they could be friends at least. "Thanks."

"I didn't know you had an uncle. Where is he?" The prince wanted to change the subject now. Mai's uncle seemed like a positive one, at least.

"He's the warden at the Boiling Rock Prison and he's nothing like my mother. I'm an actual person to him. I wanna see him so badly." Mai was clutching the sheets again, this time out of anger.

Zuko bit his lip in thought. "Does he know? Maybe I could send him a letter."

"Thanks for the offer, but my mother sent one yesterday. You should meet him, Zuko. He's really cool." There was that tiny smile again. "And he likes that I throw knives."

"I'll come by every day to see you, Mai. That way I won't miss him. Would, would that be okay?" He held his breath and hoped that she would say 'yes'. He hoped that he hadn't somehow screwed this visit up like he ruined everything else.

Mai gave the prince a slight nod, but her lips finally quirked upward into a smile that reached her pretty eyes. "Yeah, it's definitely okay. And if my mother acts like a bitch, remind her that you're the prince."

Zuko chuckled. "I will. Is there anything I can get you, Mai? Are you thirsty or something?" He looked terribly awkward again and so eager to please. Mai took pity on him.

"I'd like some water." She indicated the pitcher and cup by her bed.

He poured Mai a cupful and handed it to her carefully. Their fingers grazed and Zuko's heart beat a bit faster.

"Thanks, Zuko. I'm kind of tired now." She took a few sips and set the cup back down.

The prince jumped up from his seat. "Oh, I'll leave then and let you sleep. See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Mai repeated and shut her eyes.

Zuko looked back at her before he closed the door behind him. He wished so very badly that he could do more. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. He would see Azula when he got home and he wouldn't be afraid. She needed to know exactly what she had done. Ozai would punish him for chastising his favorite child, but the prince really didn't care. Giving Azula a good slap would be worth any consequences.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Azula came looking for<em> him<em>. She found Zuko in his bedroom, sitting at his desk and composing a letter to their Uncle Iroh. The only relative left that Zuko actually cared about, Iroh was staying for awhile on one of the archipelago's outer islands. He was still recovering from his son's death in the war and was slowly making his way home to the capitol. Zuko was the only one he corresponded with and the boy always felt a flush of pride and affection at the fact.

"Whatcha doing, dumdum?" she asked in a singsong voice. "Too scared to go see Mai? Maybe she looks like a monster now. Are you writing her a letter?"

The prince's hand tightened on the brush and his jaw was clenched even tighter. "You don't get to say her name!" he snarled, not bothering to turn his head and face Azula. "You're not her friend. You're not _anything_."

Azula smirked then and began to prance about the entire bedroom, shouting "Mai, Mai, Mai," over and over. She would pass close by Zuko, whisper "loser" in his ear and then zip about the room again. Clearly, she was enjoying herself.

He tolerated it for a few minutes, though it took every bit of strength he had. But when it was clear that Azula had no plans to shut up, and when his patience ran out, he reached for the inkbottle, waited until she was near enough and then heaved it at her. The princess shrieked, a blood curdling sound that echoed in the expansive room. Deep black liquid dripped down her forehead, off the end of her nose and onto the carpet below. Her perfect brown hair was saturated with the stuff and her clothes were ruined. Giving Zuko a look that should have made him very afraid, she stomped out of the room calling for their father. Zuko felt too good to feel fear. Azula deserved so much more than that. The ink would wash off eventually, but Mai's scar would never go away, nor would the pain that it caused.

"You got off lucky, sister," he hissed. "Maybe one day you'll get yours. Maybe I'll be the one to give it to you."

* * *

><p>Long after he was asleep, Zuko sensed someone enter his room. He struggled to make his way out of sleep and into wakefulness. When he did, he saw Ozai standing over him, no expression on his handsome face. The door was partially open and warm, yellow light spread from the hallway into the bedroom. The prince was instantly reminded of a night two years earlier when his mother, Ursa, had crept into his room to say goodbye. That memory, though slightly muted by time, was as powerful now as it had been shortly after his mother vanished. Zuko had a feeling that Ozai was by his bed for another reason.<p>

"Get up!" the Fire Lord ordered.

The prince bit down on his lip but got out of the bed, shoving sheets and blankets aside.

"Look at me!"

Zuko looked, soft gold eyes meeting hard ones.

"It will be weeks before that ink comes out of your sister's skin completely."

Zuko shrugged. "Mai will be marked forever. Azula's face doesn't even compare." The boy knew as he said the words that he would pay dearly for his little acts of rebellion, both throwing the inkbottle and daring to talk back to his father. But he didn't care. Suddenly he was tired of sitting back and doing nothing. His power was limited, almost nonexistent, but he refused to let his sister and his father walk all over him anymore. He wondered if maybe his mother would be proud, or Iroh, or Mai. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come or the blast of fire. But there was nothing, and that scared him even more.

"I said, look at me!" Zuko trembled and look back into terrifyingly angry eyes. "I don't like this little rebellious streak that you're starting to show. I'm going to stamp it out, once and for all. If you say or do anything else to incur my wrath, you will be sent away, disgraced, never to be heard from again, just like your mother. Yes, you're just like her in so many ways." Ozai turned on his heel and strode out of Zuko's room, silk dressing gown fluttering out behind him.

The prince darted forward and shut the door, sliding down its length to sit on the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees. If he was banished, he would never see Mai again or Iroh. That was simply not acceptable to a lonely twelve-year-old boy, not acceptable at all.

* * *

><p>After his morning firebending training and after the allotted time with his tutor, Zuko made the short trip back to Mai's house. He encountered Ty Lee at the foot of the steps. She stared up at the house hesitantly.<p>

"What is it, Ty Lee? Why aren't you going inside?" Zuko moved closer and stood beside the girl who was still dressed in her school uniform of red and black. He was so used to seeing Ty Lee in pink that his jaw almost dropped. "And wow, you're wearing red."

"School, Zuko; I couldn't miss any more, but I rushed here as soon as Mistress rang the bell. See, I told my mom that I would visit Mai every day. But they're fighting inside." Her expression was sad and she was chewing on her finger.

"Oh," Zuko replied. "Who's fighting?" He listened closely and recognized Akira's voice. The other one was male and deep, rough sounding, almost scary. He had no idea who that was. "Sounds bad. Do you think we should leave?"

Ty Lee shook her head emphatically. "I said I would visit Mai and I will. Let's just wait until they stop."

The pair sat on the steps and waited, then waited some more. It was almost half an hour before the door opened and a thick, muscular looking man, rather ugly, jogged down the steps. "Are you Mai's friends," he asked gruffly.

Mutely, Zuko and Ty Lee nodded.

"Then you go to her now. She needs you. I'll be back later, after I cool off! I'm her uncle by the way."

He practically ran down the street, desperate to get away from his sister and the house.

"Wow, he's kinda cool," Ty Lee declared breathily, an awestruck look on her face now.

"Yeeah," Zuko agreed reluctantly. "And kinda scary."

They both mounted the steps and entered without knocking. They had permission, after all…well sort of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trial by Fire**

_**Chapter Five: A Tale of Two Uncles, Part 1**_

It was clear that Akira had been crying. She dabbed furiously at her red eyes, angry to be caught looking weak, and glared at the two children as they tiptoed down the hallway.

"Who gave you permission to enter my house? Oh, of course; it was my brother, Katashi, wasn't it. He's always looking for ways to upset me or undermine me. Well, he has no absolutely no authority here. This is not that terrible prison he runs. I want you to leave. Mai's had enough commotion for one day." She stood up tall and straight, smoothed down her elegant robes and straightened her hair. Her expression was haughty now. She was the boss as long as Hoshi wasn't home. And she was letting them know it.

"But, but, I promised Mai that I would visit every day. She'll be sad if I don't show up." Ty Lee had always been quick to weep, a trait that she despised. She often wished that she could be cool and collected like Mai. But, she wasn't and couldn't be. Such behavior simply went against her nature. Fat tears had already formed and they rolled down her round cheeks.

Zuko put a hand on her arm, a small gesture of sympathy and support. In return, the acrobat gave the prince a feeble smile and used her sleeve to dry off her face.

"Stop sniveling, for Agni's sake. Mai's got the rest of her life to see you. She won't be doing anything else anyway. Now, I'm asking you once again to leave." The woman's arms were crossed now and she gazed down at them, doing her level best to look intimidating.

It didn't work well enough. "No," Zuko stated simply. He puffed out his chest, crossed his own arms and glared back. "I want to see Mai. I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation and I have authority over you. If you don't let me and Ty Lee see your daughter, I'll, I'll get you in trouble. I mean it."

"Well, I never," Akira huffed. "Fine; do as you please, _Prince _Zuko." She gave a little bow. "I wonder if you'll still visit once those bandages come off." She gestured toward the stairs, dismissing them now.

She watched as they mounted the wide staircase and followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight. Zuko could feel her stare. It made his shoulders twitch.

"I hate her," both the prince and Ty Lee blurted out as soon as they reached Mai's room.

The acrobat giggled and even Zuko smiled.

Growing serious all of a sudden, Ty Lee blurted out, "Why is she so mean? Why doesn't she like Mai? What did Mai do wrong?"

"I don't know," the prince shrugged. "I think maybe Mai doesn't act like a noble girl. I mean, she throws _knives_." His voice was full of admiration and a bit of pride too. Mai was pretty cool and she was _his _friend. She _liked_ him.

"Oh, but that's stupid. She's their daughter." Shaking her head, Ty Lee knocked on the door and waited for Mai to reply.

* * *

><p>They were surprised when Mai actually opened the door herself. She smiled at her friends and let them in, closing the door tightly behind them. "Hi," she greeted them, letting her gaze linger a little longer on Zuko. She no longer wore sleep clothes, but was dressed in plain black pants topped by a burgundy tunic. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail rather than the little buns she usually wore.<p>

Zuko thought she looked pretty. He gave her a shy smile. "You're out of bed, Mai. That's good. Are you feeling better?" He shifted from one foot to the other and chewed on his lip.

"I guess," the girl mumbled. "Did you see my uncle?"

Ty Lee gave a nod. "He left when we were waiting on the steps. It looked like he was really upset."

"Yeah," Mai replied dryly. "You could say he was upset. He and my mom don't get along, mainly because he takes my side most of the time."

"We heard them arguing," Zuko added. "It sounded pretty bad. He told us to go on in and see you but your mother didn't approve. I used my prince card like you suggested." He grinned proudly at Mai then. "It worked."

"Told you," she smiled back. "Um, do you want something to eat or drink? I can ring for a servant." Mai sat on the edge of her bed and gestured to a single chair. "Ty, you can sit with me. Zuko, you'll have to use the chair."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Zuko said and took the chair.

Ty Lee hopped up onto the bed and edged closer to Mai. "I'm kind of hungry, Mai. I usually have a snack when I get home from school."

"School," Mai intoned. "I won't be going back there." She stared off into the distance for a moment and then pulled the cord that hung from the wall near her bed. A servant came a few minutes later and Mai ordered tea and biscuits and fruit. "Is that okay?" she asked her friends.

"It's fine," Zuko answered and then, as usual, wondered what to say next.

Ty Lee was a natural chatterbox, though, and talked about this and that, everything from school to her family, to her acrobats to food to the weather. Mai and Zuko could nod and add the occasional word, but remain silent other than that, sipping their tea and nibbling their food. They were grateful for the grey eyed girl. No one mentioned Mai's burn.

"So, uh, are you allowed outside?" Zuko put down his cup and folded his hands in his lap. "It's nice out; maybe we could go for a walk in the garden."

Mai thought for a moment. "Well, the physician never mentioned not going outside, so why not? We can sneak out the back, so my mother doesn't see. She'll think my burn will get infected or something." The girl rolled her eyes, then flinched a bit. The movement stretched the tender skin beneath the bandages and sent a jolt of pain along the site. It reminded her all too clearly of the severity of her injury. Sometimes, when she was reading or scribbling in her journal, she could almost forget that Azula had burned her. But then she heard students walking to school or walking home and remembered that she was supposed to be with them. She saw the worry on her mother's face and remembered.

"Your mom is strange, Mai," Ty Lee remarked. "You've got bandages on."

"Yeah, I know, but she's kind of, I dunno, being really weird about everything." Mai sighed and slid off her bed. She opened her door and stuck her head outside, looking and listening for any signs of her mother. "We should be okay; let's go." Waving them forward, she stepped out into the hallway and sped down the stairs. Zuko and Ty Lee followed, the acrobat finding it difficult not to laugh. Once they made it safely to the gardens, though, the girl began to giggle. She clapped a hand over her mouth and bent over, her entire body shaking with the now suppressed laughter.

"What's with_ her_?" Zuko asked Mai. "She's weird." All girls were weird. He had thought_ that_ for years. But that didn't stop him from liking Mai.

"Sometimes," Mai agreed. "But so are you." She smirked then and walked toward one of the benches.

With a contented sort of sigh, the eleven year old stretched her arms along the back of the bench and put her face up to the warm rays. Mai had never been a huge fan of the sun. She preferred the night or rainy days, just another thing that made her not fit, especially in a nation of firebenders who seemed to rise and set with the damned orb. But even she had to admit that sometimes it felt good and right then was one of those times. She had been stuck in her bedroom for three days. Somehow a self imposed confinement was all right, but when others told you, "Mai, you must stay in your bed and rest," it was restraining and she roiled against it.

A breeze played with the wispy bits of black hair that had escaped her pony tail, blowing them about her face. It tickled and Mai smiled. Zuko and Ty Lee squeezed beside her on the bench, the acrobat tapping a beat out with her feet and Zuko fiddling with his knife.

"I see you kids made your escape while my sister's back was turned, eh?" Mai's Uncle Katashi, a large, imposing man of muscular build approached them from down the path. "I've been hiding out here for a few minutes. It makes a nice change from the_ prison_." He glanced at the house and Mai smiled again. She adored her uncle. He _got_ her, like no one else except maybe Zuko did. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Mai?"

Katashi stared at Zuko and Ty Lee. He didn't smile, but studied them carefully instead with his narrow amber eyes. He wasn't a handsome man. In fact, many a time he had been called ugly or unattractive or homely. That happened when he was younger. These days, no one dared to call him anything but 'Warden' or 'Sir'.

Zuko found it hard to meet the man's eyes. He wondered how in the world it was possible for Katashi and Mai to be related. Mai's features were delicate and lovely as were her mother's. But Katashi was all wide jaw and large mouth, broad nose and large forehead. The only similarity the prince could see were the high cheekbones that both Katashi and Mai possessed. He fidgeted under the man's scrutiny and wished that someone would say something.

"Uh, yeah, that's Ty Lee. She went to school with me. She's a really good acrobat and she's learning how to chi block." Mai paused and waited for her uncle to say something. He simply nodded at the girl.

"I can read auras too," Ty Lee chirped. "Yours is…" She stopped abruptly.

Mai had elbowed her in the ribs. Auras were definitely not something of interest to Katashi. "And that's Prince Zuko. He's well, he's the prince and he's a bender. Zuko likes knives too."

Mai's uncle made a small bow and nodded at Zuko as well. "Your sister did that to Mai. Why didn't you stop her? Mai told me that you were there with here when it happened."

"Uncle," Mai protested. "It wasn't Zuko's fault."

Katashi turned to look at his niece. She pleaded with her eyes, letting him know _somehow_ that Zuko already felt enough guilt. And it was _Azula _who should be feeling it.

"It's okay, Mai. I_ should_ have done something. But I froze. I was weak." He met the warden's gaze head on this time. Self doubt, always present somewhere inside Zuko, began to whirl around his head with a vengeance. 'I was weak just like Azula and Father say I am. Maybe they're right. No,_ they_ are right. I'm useless and I should have protected Mai.'

"Well, at least you're honest. I can appreciate that. And you're here now. You haven't abandoned Mai, either of you. I appreciate that too." Katashi reached out and put a firm hand on his niece's shoulder. "Mai is strong but she needs help to get through this, this time in her life."

"I'll help," both Ty Lee and Zuko called out eagerly.

"That's what I like to hear," the warden grinned. The sight was more frightening than happy or humorous. "Now, if I know my sister at all, and I do, she'll be out here shortly looking for Mai. I think it's a good time for the two of you to go home." No one protested. "I'll walk you to the garden gate. You can leave that way. Say your goodbyes."

"Goodbye, Mai." Ty Lee jumped up from the bench and wrapped her arms around the ebony haired girl.

"Bye, Ty Lee. See you tomorrow?"

The ten year old beamed. "Of course you will, silly."

Zuko didn't hug Mai. He was shy about touching Mai and with her uncle there, shyness had become terror. "See you, Mai. I'll come by the same time tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Zuko." Mai managed another smile. "Thanks for coming."

Katashi guided the two away from the bench and along the garden path. "All right," he called back to his niece. "I'll be back in a few minutes, my dear." He let Ty Lee get ahead and then pulled Zuko aside. "I consider myself a good Fire Nation citizen. I follow the rules. I serve my country to the best of my ability. I respect my leaders. But, what Princess Azula did, there is no excuse for. And if _any _member of your family ever hurts Mai again, he or she will pay. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Zuko swallowed hard and gave the man a shaky acknowledgement. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"I just came in to say good night, Mai," Katashi said as he poked his head in the door. "Do you want to visit for awhile?"<p>

Her eyes felt heavy and she wanted nothing more than to close them and head off into sleep. But time with her uncle was a rarity, so Mai fought her fatigue and flashed him her brightest smile. "Yeah, that would be nice."

The warden pulled up a chair. "How does that feel tonight?" He pointed to the bandaged side of her face.

"The special tea takes most of the pain away; it kind of itches now." Her pale fingers longed to pull the bandages off and tear into the tender flesh below. How much more damage could she do anyway? She would be hideous. Mai knew it. Everyone knew it. Her smile had been replaced by a wistful sort of look. "Do you think that no one will want me now? That's what Mom says."

"I can't say anything for certain, but I think that there's someone out there who won't judge you because of a scar. And if there isn't, you can still make your own life, Mai. You're a bright girl and you're already skilled with those blades of yours. Whatever you're thinking and whatever you're feeling, don't give up." He put his huge meaty hand over her tiny one and held onto it with surprising gentleness.

"Why does she say stuff like that?" Gold eyes looked to Katashi for an explanation.

"Let me tell you a bit about your mother. She didn't have a lot of choices. Her marriage to your father was arranged. Our parents didn't let her do much. She was their daughter and daughters sat quietly and listened. They didn't have ambition. They didn't talk back. Their mothers ruled their lives. That's all she knows, Mai."

"That's not an excuse," the girl replied.

"Maybe not and I know she can be cruel. Agni knows I've tried talking sense into her. But, despite what you believe, your mother _does_ love you. She worries about your future and your well being."

Mai began to protest. "But….."

"I know, Mai. You're the only thing she's ever had any control over. It will be hard for her to give that up."

"She doesn't care about what I want or what I feel. All she wants is to marry me off. I don't want to get married off to some dumb boy I don't even know." Mai was getting angry now and she could feel her heart start to pound inside her chest.

"In this world…" Katashi looked about her room, "getting married to a good noble born young man is success. Your mother would be able to say with pride that her daughter married so and so. Then she would have done her job well; raise you and see that you're settled appropriately. I know that it's hard to understand."

"What if no one wants to marry me? What will Mother do then?" She couldn't help but think of Zuko. What would her mother say if she ended up marrying the prince? It wouldn't happen. Being friends with her was one thing, but….

Katashi chuckled. "That will be interesting to see. I think she'll look until she keels over. But I also think that you will find your own way despite your mother. And I'll help all that I can." He paused for a moment, and examined Mai's expression. "Do you like this Prince Zuko?"

Mai's blush was immediate and she let out an irritated sigh. Why did her body have to give her away? "I, yeah, I do."

"Hmm, well, he's already got a lot to prove in my eyes. I hope you can do better than him."

The girl couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "How can you do better than the prince?"

"I'm just not sure that I like him. I'm not certain that he's good enough for my Mai." Katashi leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep now. It will help you heal."

Mai watched her uncle leave then settled herself against the pillows, finally letting her eyes slide shut. She dreamed of Zuko.


	6. Chapter 6

**Trial by Fire**

**_Chapter 6: A Tale of Two Uncles, Part 2_**

Another two days passed, each much the same as the ones before. Mai spent time in her room resting and reading a bit and talking with her Uncle Katashi. He took her outside to the gardens each morning, giving his sister a stern look that the woman recognized all too well from her childhood. Mai showed off her small collection of blades and demonstrated her throwing for Katashi.

"I'm impressed, Mai," he encouraged her. "Perhaps you have a future with those knives."

"Like what?" she snapped.

"Well," the gruff man mused. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and thought. He needed to come up with some sort of answer now. "What about being a guard or a member of an elite fighting troupe, something like the Yu Yan Archers? If you hone that skill and perhaps get some actual training, you could very well go far."

"Who would train me?" Mai asked, a little bit interested despite herself.

"_That_ I would have to look into for you; but it is a possibility. Come on now, Mai. It's time for lunch and the physician will be here to see you after that. We'd best get inside." He put an arm around her slight shoulders and guided her toward the back door of the house.

Sighing, Mai tucked her blades away. She didn't have the energy to argue.

* * *

><p>Mai kept her eyes closed as the royal physician carefully removed the bandages and examined her burn. He was silent as he peered closely at the damaged area of her face, occasionally probing a bit with one freshly washed hand. "It's healing quite nicely," he finally remarked. Dipping his index finger into the pot of unguent made especially for burns, he spread it carefully, then redressed the wound. "You didn't flinch once!" he exclaimed.<p>

Mai's pain had gradually lessoned and the royal physician had appropriately decreased the dose of herbs in her tea. She nodded and gave the kind man a small smile. "It's not nearly as painful as it was. It does itch sometimes, though."

"Soon you won't need herbal painkiller at all," he said kindly and patted her hand. "And if the itching gets very uncomfortable, I have a cream for that too. But it's a good sign. Itching equals healing." He sat back in the chair and observed the quiet girl. "You've been a good patient, Mai, better and braver than most I've treated for less. In fact, if you can keep a secret, I'll tell you a little story about the Fire Lord."

Her curiosity instantly piqued, Mai sat up straighter and stared at the man. "Can you _do_ that, Mr. Miyaki?" she asked.

"Who is going to stop me?" he winked. "I know that I can trust you to keep the little anecdote to yourself. And there's no one else here." He picked up a pillow and peeked underneath, then looked under Mai's bed. "Nope, I think that we're alone."

Mai rolled her eyes at the healer's actions, but let a giggle slip too. Sometimes, her inner little girl came out despite herself. "We're safe. You can tell me."

"All right; if you're sure." Miyaki rubbed his hands together as if in anticipation. "Prince Ozai, as he was called then, was older than you are now, probably twelve, and had been sparring with one of his classmates at the Royal Academy for Boys."

Mai leaned in closer to the physician, her gold eyes sparkling with life that had been absent for the past few days.

"He came running into my office, hiding his hand inside the sleeve of his robe and clutching the injured appendage close to his chest. Tears streamed down his face and he begged me not to tell his father, Fire Lord Azulon, that he had made a mistake when sparring. I expected to see a blistered, red mess on his hand when I finally coaxed him to let me see it."

"What _did _you see?" the girl asked.

"He had a bit of a cut on the palm of his hand, a tiny thing really. Prince Ozai had stopped a fall with said hand and managed to hit a stone. All it required was some cleaning and ointment. He moaned and groaned and twisted about as though I were chopping the hand off." Mai's eyes widened and she let out a throaty chuckle. Ozai was so intimidating now, so cruel and heartless. It was strange to think of him as a whiny brat. "Stupid boy!" Miyaki exclaimed. "He could learn a thing or two from you kids, you and Zuko that is. Now, don't breathe a word of that to anyone. He was a stupid boy but he's the Fire Lord now and he has the power to do terrible things."

She gulped a bit then. Miyaki shook his head and thought about Mai's burn, how Azula was going completely unpunished for mutilating a beautiful child. He didn't know what to do or whether he_ could_ do anything. Part of him wanted to leave the service of the royal family, retire perhaps, move to the country with his wife. But another part of him hoped to be around when things finally did change, when the pointless war was finally over and when Zuko took the throne. Everything would be different then. He was positive. "Should I live that long," he said under his breath and then envisaged delivering the next generation of royals. That would be something.

"Mr. Miyaki?" Mai's voice was tremulous now, full of fear and misgiving.

"Yes, child; what is it?" He put a hand over hers and gave it a firm squeeze. "Go on. You can ask me whatever you like."

"When do the bandages come off?" It was a terrifying thought. Mai could hide behind the soft white cloth and pretend that underneath her face was healing completely and would be whole once again. She could pretend that this wound was a temporary thing and that soon everything would be back to normal. But what was normal anyway and did she really want it? She blinked then and looked the physician in the eye. She wanted to be brave again.

"Well, dear, I estimate another week or so. You are healing remarkably well." He gazed at the girl, gauging her reaction. "You'll need to be strong, Mai. I know that you can be."

Mai nodded. "Azula didn't give me much of a choice."

* * *

><p>A harried Kaori opened the front door to her home, shy four year old Mimi hanging onto to her robes.<p>

"Yes," she said to the royal messenger who stood rigidly on the landing. Mimi moved behind Kaori, hiding herself completely from sight.

"Message from the royal princess, my lady." He handed a tiny scroll over and then, duty done, turned on his heel and walked briskly down the front steps.

"You can come out now, Mimi. He's gone." She gave the girl's head a quick rub and bestowed a bright smile on her before unrolling the paper and scanning the characters. Mimi let go of her mother's robes, and reached for a tiny doll that sat in her pocket. "It's a message for Ty Lee," Kaori muttered. "Princess Azula wants her to come over. She's _not_ going to like that. Come along, Mimi. Let's go tell your sister the news."

"K, Mommy," the little girl agreed, reaching for Kaori's hand, unaware of the drama that was going on around her.

They walked up the staircase to the second floor, Kaori calling Ty Lee's name.

"What is it, Mom?" The girl bounced out into the hallway, long brown braid bobbing along with her. She spotted the scroll in her mother's hands and recognized the seal. "Azula?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. She requests your presence tomorrow immediately after lunch. I don't like the thoughts of you going back over there, Ty. That girl is obviously dangerous. What if she gets angry at _you_?" Kaori was frowning now and heaved a big sigh. "I don't like it at all. Perhaps I can come up with a suitable excuse. What do you think?"

"I _have_ to go, Mom. I'll be all right. I won't make her angry. I promise." The acrobat did not look happy about the impending visit, though. She was scared, in fact, and incredibly angry at the princess. Ty Lee hoped that she could keep both those emotions in check. Again she wished that she were more like Mai.

"I know that you're right, Ty Lee. But I don't have to be pleased with the whole thing, do I? To think your father and I were so happy when the princess first asked you over a few years ago. We thought it would help with connections and your future. That doesn't seem so important anymore." Kaori inclined her head and observed her daughter, so cheerful and sweet, not a smidgeon of cynicism in her. She wished that she could keep Ty Lee from all the misery that the world held. She wished that she could keep all of her girls from getting hurt. But that was a mother's wistful dream, not reality.

Mimi approached her older sister, leaving the safety of her mother's side, held the doll out and lisped, "Wanna play?"

Ty Lee hesitated for just a moment and then saw the stern look on her mother's face. "Fine, Mimi, come on in. I'll get my old dolls out."

Kaori watched as her ten year old dug through the old toy chest, still sitting proudly at the end of her bed. The girl exclaimed loudly when her hands found a ragged looking doll. "See you at dinner," the woman smiled. But the joy on her face faded quickly as she thought of her daughter and Princess Azula. "Agni help that girl if she hurts Ty Lee. Princess or no princess…."

* * *

><p>Zuko held his knife in his hands, the one that his Uncle Iroh had sent home from the Earth Kingdom especially for him. It was one of his most prized possessions, behind only the portrait of his mother that he kept safely tucked away at the back of his wardrobe. The prince read the description over and over again. 'Never Give Up' it said; three simple words that when strung together said so much more. Zuko had wanted to give up when his mother vanished. He almost did. Only Mai and his own stubborn refusal to just lie down saved him. But that blade with its inscription had inspired too. Maybe it was time to pass it on to someone who needed it more.<p>

Leaning back against the apple tree, the twelve year old prince let his eyes drift closed and replayed the events of a few days ago in his mind. The anger and guilt he felt were still fresh and painful, a throbbing emotional wound that he would carry around for a long time. "If only, if only…" he repeated quietly too himself. He felt useless and stupid and everything else that his sister had ever called him.

"What is wrong with you, Azula? Why did you have to hurt Mai?"

Zuko scrunched his gold eyes up tightly to stop the tears that had been irritatingly persistent ever since the incident. It wasn't fair. Nothing much seemed fair or right anymore. Azula deserved so much more than some ink stains. He clenched his hand around the knife handle and imagined slicing the soft flesh of his sister's cheek, deep and long, deep enough to leave a scar. Maybe that would make things fair and right. But he couldn't do it. Zuko didn't have it in him; the coldness, the violence, the cruelty. He was different from his family, different from all of them save Iroh and his mother.

"Nephew; are you all right?" Iroh placed his strong hand on Zuko's shoulder and gave the boy a little shake. "Are you sleeping?"

The warmth and concern in his uncle's voice stirred him and the love in kind, amber eyes gave him hope again. "No, no, Uncle. I was thinking." Zuko put his knife back in its sheath and scrubbed at his face, careful to wipe the moisture from his eyes. He smiled then, grateful to finally see his uncle after such a long time. "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course I'm here. You need me right now and I have a few choice words for your sister and your father" A flash of anger sparked in the former general's eyes. "Were you thinking about Mai?" the man asked gently. He looked searchingly at the boy. Zuko was easy to read, always had been. He couldn't lie, couldn't plot. Everything he felt was right there on his face for anyone and everyone to see.

The prince nodded. "Would you be angry, Uncle, if I gave Mai my knife, the one that belonged to the Earth Kingdom general? I think she needs it more than I do." His voice was shaky now and full of emotion.

"No," Iroh replied, pulling his nephew into a hug. "I think that's a very kind gesture and I'm proud of you for thinking of it."

"She likes knives, you know," Zuko snuffled against the broad chest.

"Yes, you've told me. Mai sounds like an interesting young lady. I haven't seen her in a long time. I'll bet she's grown as much as you have." Iroh pulled back and looked at Zuko, really looked at him, noticing the extra height, the maturation of the face, the seriousness in the gold eyes. Suddenly, he ached for his own son, Lu Ten, dead two years now. His grief flared bright and hot and he almost collapsed under the weight of it.

"Uncle?" Zuko cried, sensing a change in the man. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Zuko. Looking at you made me think of Lu Ten when he was your age." Iroh took a deep, cleansing breath and then smiled once more. "Grief hits sometimes, nephew, when you least expect it."

"I know," the boy agreed and he did. Thoughts or memories of his mother would pop up unexpectedly and send him spiraling into despair and sorrow. Then he might not think of her for days.

"Yes, you _do_ know and how I wish that you didn't." He was full of longing now, longing for the people lost forever and longing for those who might still be saved. "I'm going to pay your father and sister a little visit now. Maybe it's best if you stay out here, Zuko. I expect things will get ugly."

"I'm glad you're here, Uncle," the prince declared again. He took out his knife once more and watched as Iroh walked toward the palace, satchel slung casually over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ozai sat in his throne room, massive wall of bright orange flames surrounding him. A council meeting had just concluded and the Fire Lord was still coming down from the little high he always felt during those meetings. The war council, the smartest, most accomplished military minds in the entire country all kowtowed to him. Of course, that was as it should be, but the rightness of it did not dissuade from Ozai's sheer enjoyment.<p>

He relaxed a little in his throne but stiffened just a few minutes later. Someone was in the throne room with him now. Narrowing his eyes, Ozai stood up and then assumed a bending stance. When the flames suddenly disappeared, he saw his older brother, Iroh.

"Huh, you have a lot of nerve, brother, entering my domain and putting out my fire." He paused and with the tiniest motion of his hand, remade the wall of fire. "So, finally finished your sniveling and weeping over Lu Ten? What's it been now, _two _years?" Ozai sneered and looked down at his brother, his added height making the gesture that much more powerful.

"Until you_ love_, Ozai, you cannot understand grief. I pity you. And I pity your daughter for being so much like you."

"Ah," Ozai smirked, stroking his beard, "so this little unexpected visit is about Azula, is it? I suppose my pathetic excuse for a son wrote you about the incident with that girl. And you, the kind uncle full of nauseating philosophy that always seems to revolve around tea, came running: very heartwarming, brother. I'm sure Zuko will be happy to see you. Speaking of tea, you must be craving some. Shall I ring for a servant?"

"I share tea with those I care about and respect, Ozai. It pains me to say that neither of those requirements applies to you. I shall have tea later with my nephew. I do want to express my anger at what you have allowed Azula to become."

"Oh, save it for someone who cares," the Fire Lord drawled. "Your moralizing does not interest me."

Iroh straightened up to his full height, thrust his chest out and roared. "You WILL listen to me. Sit down." Ozai grumbled but he sat. His brother might be a mild mannered tea lover, but he still had the heart of a general and was a force to be reckoned with. "Do you realize what Azula did?"

"Yes, yes," Ozai replied, waving his hand dismissively. "She burned the girl. What of it? Azula said she was provoked and I have no reason not to believe her."

"The girl has a name; Mai." Indignation sparked in amber eyes now. "She's not a thing. She's a human being and your daughter, my niece, destroyed one half of her face. What possible provocation could there be for that, hmmm? Do you realize the pain and struggle Mai will endure now because Azula was jealous?"

Ozai's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"That's what it amounted to. Azula had a fit of jealousy because Mai and Zuko were enjoying some time together. To punish Mai, she burned her face. That's more than a little extreme, that's insane and I shudder to think what else Azula is capable of. What are you going to do about it?" Iroh's face was red with anger and his hands were clenched. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

"_Do_?" Ozai laughed. "I'm not going to do anything. Mai's got our physician looking after her and Azula is coming along nicely. She will be the perfect heir, and an excellent military strategist. Now, I suggest you stop your meddling and get out of my throne room."

"Oh, this isn't over, brother. Zuko is the rightful heir and the only humane choice. I will see to it that he takes the throne one day, sooner than you might expect."

He began to move out of the room, but Ozai leapt off the throne, caught up with Iroh and grabbed hold of the older man's arm. "Did you just threaten regicide, Iroh? I'm certain that's what I heard. Better watch your step!" He gave the man a bit of a push.

Iroh maintained his dignity and left without another word. Once out in the corridor, he let out a breath that he had been holding. "Now for Azula."

* * *

><p>The princess lay on her bed with an intimidating book about the art of warfare cradled in her arms. She was deeply engrossed and her amber eyes scanned the pages avidly, taking in every word and every diagram. Usually very alert and aware of her surroundings, she did not hear her Uncle Iroh knock on the open door and then enter.<p>

Iroh's eyes widened with surprise and his lips twitched uncontrollably when he set eyes on the ten year old. "So, niece, what happened to your face?"

Azula dropped the book down onto the bed, sat up straight and glared at her uncle. "Don't you knock?"

"As a matter of fact I did. But you were pretty deeply involved with your book." He picked up the volume and scanned the title. "Not surprising," he muttered. "I asked you a question. What happened to your face? Is that ink?"

"You'd better not be laughing Uncle. Zuko did it. He_ threw_ a pot of ink at my head. I'll get him back one day. I hate him." She stuck out her jaw and crossed little arms across her little chest.

"Hmmm," the former general mused. "Seems that you've been doing a lot worse than throwing ink; you have nothing to complain about, Azula. And it's Mai who should be feeling vengeful, not you."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Geez, is everyone still going on about Mai. It's just a burn you know. What's the big deal?"

Iroh dragged the girl off the bed, put firm hands on her shoulders and shook. "What is wrong with you?" he shouted. Azula's teeth clattered together in her mouth and her brown ponytail bounced up and down. She tried her level best to get out of her uncle's iron grip. All she could manage was a bit of a wiggle though and she was growing furious. Her hands began to glow with the beginnings of fire. Iroh felt the heat and let go. "Is that how you deal with all your feelings; you burn something or someone? Azula, for Agni's sake, don't you know any better?"

"Don't you ever touch me again," she hissed in reply. "I'm the princess of the Fire Nation and I do what I want to who I want. I'm better than Mai. She doesn't count. So her stupid burn on her stupid face doesn't count either. Now, get out of my room before I call Daddy."

"I'll be living here in the palace now, Azula. And I will be watching you very closely. You will not hurt anyone again, not while I'm here." Iroh left, going back to the garden to seek out Zuko.

"Maybe I should make sure you're not here for long then," Azula said to herself. The thought made her happy and she began to smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trial by Fire**

_**Chapter 7: Family Alternatives**_

Zuko took his supper with Iroh that night. The two sat in the retired general's rooms, the older man much quieter than usual.

"What happened with my father, Uncle? What did he say?" The prince scooped up the remainder of his rice and waited for a reply.

Iroh sighed and looked about the sitting room. It was strange to be back in the palace, the home he had been away from for over four years. And it was strange to see Ozai as Fire Lord. He was welcome to the position, though he certainly did not deserve it and was only continuing the tradition of violence and warfare set by their father and their grandfather. There was no compassion in Ozai, no love, only cold, calculated ambition. It frightened Iroh and he feared for the safety of the boy who sat with him now. There was no future for Zuko at the palace, not as long as things remained as they were. And Azula, she was a terrifying child; ten years old and already so cruel. It was one thing to be stupid and cruel, but the thought of that heartlessness combined with the girl's obviously keen intellect, sent a chill surging through the man's body. He actually shivered. The beginnings of a plan began to form in his mind.

Zuko, meanwhile, was growing impatient. "UNCLE, are you even listening?"

"Hmmm, yes, nephew; your father said what I expected him to say. He shows no regret for Azula's actions and he has no plans to punish her in any way. There's not much I can do. But I will go to see your friend and offer my sympathy and my regret for what your sister did. And I will help Mai in any way that I can." Iroh blinked hard, and gave his head a shake. He could feel a sort of despondency setting in and that would not do. He had Zuko to think about now, not just himself. He had spent two years grieving and searching and thinking. It was time, and Zuko provided a good incentive, to really live again.

"That's all? That's all Father said?" The prince was obviously disappointed, though deep down he expected _exactly_ nothing from Ozai. It was what he had always gotten after all. Why did he continue to hope that things would change? Why didn't he just give up and move on? He had his uncle who actually cared about what happened to him. Why wasn't that enough?

"That's all," Iroh replied sadly. "And Azula dismisses her actions as nothing; Mai doesn't seem to count at all. I take it that everything here took a much worse turn after your mother disappeared?"

Zuko was taken aback for a moment. Memories of that terrible day and the terrible days that followed flooded his memory. He sifted through them one by one, looking as though he were in a trance. Iroh got up from his chair and moved to his nephew, pulling the twelve year old into a warm bear hug. Zuko accepted the gesture, pressing his head into Iroh's broad, comforting chest. "Mom _tried _with Azula and Dad, but they didn't listen. And then she said goodbye that night and she vanished." A choked sort of sob escaped his lips. "And it's been horrible here, Uncle. I hate it. Mai's, she's the only good thing here."

"Oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry. I wish that I could bring your mother back. I wish that things were different here for you." He rubbed the weeping boy's back. 'Probably wasn't allowed to grieve properly' he thought angrily. 'You bastard, Ozai; you don't deserve a son like Zuko. You don't deserve him at all.' "You cry all that you want. It's good to cry. It's a normal part of grieving and you're still grieving her loss. I can see that."

Zuko did. He cried until he could cry no more and when he was finished felt almost cleansed. "Father got mad at me if I, if I did _that_. So I tried not to. Once, with Mai, I did. She didn't laugh or anything."

"Sounds like a sensible girl, a good friend. You hang on to people like that, Zuko, and let go of the others, the ones who would hold you down." He clapped his nephew soundly on the back. "Now, I'm going to sneak into the kitchen and make a fresh pot of tea. Come along; I should begin your education about the wonders of that simple leaf."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee waited outside the palace gates for a few moments before stepping by the guards and onto the grounds. It was the last place she wanted to spend her afternoon, but when it came to the royal family, choice was not an option, not if you wanted to keep your family whole and safe from threats. Since the incident with Mai, Ty Lee knew better than ever that Azula could and would hurt those she called friends.<p>

Trying to inject herself with some sort of joy, Ty Lee did a series of flips and cart wheels, making her way almost to the gardens. By the time she stopped, the girl felt considerably better. Acrobatics rarely failed to cheer her up. She straightened her pink tunic, the colour she preferred when outside of school, and ran her fingers through the tangled end of her braid. Her face was flushed now from the exertion and she smiled prettily as she gazed at the trees and flower beds.

"You're here," Azula declared from a few feet away.

Ty Lee hadn't heard the princess approach and jumped a bit, nervous already. "You asked me to come." No friendly greeting, no praise, no sucking up. She simply couldn't do it, no matter the anger she saw bubbling beneath the calm surface of Azula's perfect features. All she gave was a shrug, much like one Mai would give Azula.

"Still upset about Mai? Geez, why can't everyone just get over it? My stupid Uncle Iroh's here now and he's all mad too. Come on, Ty Lee." The princess grabbed hold of the girl's sleeve and pulled, hard. "I want to play hide and seek."

The acrobat was surprised. It was such a childish game compared to the ones Azula usually wanted to play. Pretending to lead a troop of soldiers against the enemy, using generous helpings of her firebending was more Azula's style. "Um, okay," she finally agreed, albeit with a bit of trepidation. "I guess you want me to hide?"

"Of course, dummy. I'll count to twenty five, starting now." Azula gave her a little shove and Ty Lee ran.

Every instinct told her to run home, back to the safety of her room and her family. She fought the urge with everything she had and instead found a hiding spot between a wildly overgrown bush and the stone wall that surrounded the grounds. It was a tight squeeze and the branches scratched her face, leaving tiny red lines on her pale skin. "Ouch," she whispered and wiped at the scratches, her fingertips coming away red with blood. Slouching down so that she sat on the dry earth, Ty Lee prepared to wait.

She could hear the princess's footsteps nearby and the sound of her breathing. Sucking in her own breath, Ty Lee held it, not letting it go until the footsteps faded into the distance. It was almost cozy in her spot and the acrobat felt her eyes slide shut. Sleeping had been difficult and her dreams filled with horrifying images ever since Azula had burned Mai. She was in a perpetual state of near fatigue. "Just for a minute," she murmured and fell asleep.

The smell of something burning roused her from her slumber. Then she felt a hand hauling her out from behind the bush. It was still smoking and was considerably smaller than it had been earlier in the day. "You're supposed to hide where I can find you," Azula snarled.

"You _did_ find me," Ty Lee replied innocently. "It just took you awhile. Do you want to hide now?"

"No," the princess pouted. "I want you to go home. This wasn't any fun. Everything's different now."

Much as she hadn't been able to muster any enthusiasm when greeting Azula, Ty Lee couldn't manage to look disappointed either. "All right; my mother has things for me to do anyway."

She gave the princess a feeble wave and ran as if her life depended on it. She hoped with everything she had that Azula never asked her over again.

* * *

><p>Zuko slipped the Earth Kingdom knife into his belt and walked to his uncle's rooms. He paced the hallway, anxious to get going. He was a little bit apprehensive about giving Mai his prized possession. Missing it wasn't a worry. He just hoped that Mai would understand the gesture for what it was, not interpret it as pity or some sort of way to buy forgiveness. With a bit of a growl, he knocked on Iroh's door.<p>

"I'm coming, nephew. Agni, you're impatient. We'll need to work on that." He pulled open the door and gave the boy a smile. "I want to look my best for this visit." He turned about, giving Zuko the full view. "Well?"

"You look fine, Uncle. Can we go now? Ty Lee's probably waiting for us already." He was slightly embarrassed by Iroh sometimes. The man's candor and peculiarities sometimes made him blush. He was certainly strange compared to Ozai and Azula. It was a good strange, though, the boy decided, and he could live with it.

They strolled through the palace grounds, then through the gates and out into the street. People looked up as they entered the flow of pedestrian traffic and a sort of murmur traveled through the crowds, but everyone gave the royals their space.

"Dad would never leave the palace on foot," Zuko remarked. "Neither would Azula. They always take the palanquin and a bunch of guards."

"I believe that a leader should be able to mingle with his people. He is not better than them or above them. In fact, he should consider leading them a privilege. Remember that, Zuko, for when _you_ are Fire Lord."

Zuko stared down at his feet. "I, I don't think Father wants me to succeed him. Azula's the perfect one. I do everything wrong."

"We'll see about that," Iroh said confidently as they approached the steps to Mai's house. "Don't worry, my boy. Your day is coming. You just wait."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee was already sitting atop the staircase, head propped up in her hands and elbows resting on her knees. She grinned when she spotted Iroh and Zuko. "Hi," she called cheerfully. "It's nice to see you, General."<p>

"Please, dear, just call me Iroh. And I can't believe it's little Ty Lee there in front of me. My, you're a pretty young lady now. And you're a good friend too." He took her hand in his and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Ty Lee flushed from the praise, jumped up and went to the door. "Thanks, and hi, Zuko."

"Hi," the prince replied. He fidgeted with the knife at his belt, pulling it in and out of its sheath.

"Well, Ty Lee, give the door a knock, will you." Iroh winked at her and she complied with one of her brightest smiles.

Katashi opened the door and ushered everyone inside. He stared at Iroh appraisingly. The prison warden had heard his fair share of rumors about the older prince, the one who should have been Fire Lord; a fierce general, unparalleled in his skill had now gone to seed, and become a blubbering, grieving mess, incapable of taking care of himself, much less an entire nation. But the man before him was vital and alive, humor and intelligence obvious in his amber eyes. There was grief there too. Katashi could see it clearly enough. But it was in the background, under control. Mai's uncle had a feeling that Iroh was still very much a force to be reckoned with.

Iroh gave the man a deep bow. "You must be Mai's Uncle Katashi. Zuko mentioned that you were here, tending to your niece. We have that in common then. I love my nephew as if he were my own. And I will always protect him with everything that I have."

The warden bowed back. "Yes, I can see that. Mai's waiting for everyone. She's had a bit of a difficult day. It's as though what has happened to her finally sunk in completely. She's down, very down." He frowned then. "I'm very angry myself and would love to have a talk with your niece. In fact, a good part of me would like to throttle her. She's done something unforgiveable and she's getting away with it."

The retired general looked stricken. "I spoke with her yesterday. She shows no remorse at all and her father has no intention of punishing her. In fact, if anything, he approves. Things are very, very wrong at the palace and I am so very sorry that Mai had to pay the price." He gazed imploringly at the taller man. "I realize that nothing can change what has happened to Mai and that she will bear a mark for the remainder of her life. But, I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to help her in any way that I can."

Katashi nodded. "I appreciate that. You can follow me up the stairs."

* * *

><p>Mai sat quiet and still in a padded chair. She stared blankly out the window at the gardens.<p>

"Your visitors are here," Katashi announced. "Come on, Mai." He turned back to the guests. "I'm going to have some tea brought up." The imposing man rang for a servant, gave his instructions and then turned back to see Mai facing the trio of visitors. She gave them a feeble smile but said nothing.

"Hey," Ty Lee chirped. "I brought you something, Mai." The girl pulled a book from inside her tunic and handed it over. "It's Sonomi's, but she said it was okay to give it to you."

Mai reached out and took the book, nodding her thanks mutely. She'd already finished her complete collection of stories and was grateful for something different to read. Staring from underneath her thick, dark lashes, Mai took in Zuko. He looked handsome like he always did, but more nervous than usual. She almost smiled, but not quite. Iroh stood beside the young man she thought she might love. He was as kind looking as she recalled from a few years earlier, the silly, tea loving man who could also be as tough as her own uncle. Why was he here?

As if Iroh could read her thoughts, he approached the chair and spoke. "Mai, I am here to humbly offer my apologies for what has happened and to offer you my services. Anything I can do for you I will."

Part of Mai wanted to lash out, ask Iroh why he couldn't do something with that niece of his or make the burn go away. But she bit her tongue, hard enough to hurt and hard enough to draw blood. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"I also want to thank you for being a friend to Zuko. He's told me about the two of you."

Zuko and Mai both blushed instantly. Ty Lee giggled and Katashi whipped his head around to stare at the young prince. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Relax, Katashi. He simply told me what a good friend Mai has been over the past few years. It's sweet and it's innocent. Goodness, you really do need some soothing tea."

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself," the warden growled. "And I don't need any soothing."

Iroh couldn't help but chuckle. "You sound a bit like Zuko. We could all use some soothing sometimes. Perhaps we should leave the young people alone for awhile and enjoy our tea downstairs. Would that be acceptable?"

The warden threw a searing glance Zuko's way and the young prince twitched under its power. "That is acceptable. You've got an hour, children."

* * *

><p>The three young people enjoyed their tea quietly, no one saying much of anything. Even Ty Lee kept the conversation to a minimum. Finally, Mai could take the strange silence no longer.<p>

"Sorry," she shrugged. "I feel," she reached up and touched the bandages, "I feel sort of scared. They come off in less than a week." Her lower lip trembled slightly and Zuko wanted very badly to go to her, offer whatever comfort he could. He held back, though, and touched his knife once again.

"It'll be okay, Mai. We'll be here, _if_ you want, I mean. And it won't change anything for us." The acrobat smiled as cheerfully as she could given the topic of conversation. Sensing that Zuko wanted some time alone with Mai, she got up from her spot on the bed and went to the door. "Um, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," Mai said.

Zuko looked relieved and pulled up a chair, placing it close to Mai's. He gulped and the girl looked at him curiously. "What is it, Zuko? You look kinda weird."

"Um, you know my knife, the one that my uncle gave me?" He was blushing again and rubbing the back of his neck.

'Yeah, I sort of remember it," the girl replied, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Well, I want to give it to you. Here." He thrust the blade at her, handle first and Mai jerked a bit.

"Why?" The uncovered part of her face was a warm pink now and she took the proffered gift gingerly.

Zuko pointed to the characters on the blade. "Do you remember the inscription?"

"Never give up without a fight," Mai quoted, her eyes drifting across the elegant characters. She was moved to tears then, and let them fall freely. "Thank you, Zuko." Reaching out, she put her hand on his. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Trial by Fire**

**Chapter 8: Revelation**

The room was crowded and the royal physician, Mr. Miyaki, glanced at Mai, sitting tensely on her bed, asking her silently if she wanted some of the people removed. The girl in question shook her head. She was all right with everyone there, well not her mother, really, but she would tolerate the woman's presence. Mai could see genuine concern on Akira's face along with that perpetual disappointment; her daughter was not what she had expected or wanted and this problem, this burn made everything so much more difficult.

Mai snickered and said inside her head, 'But you won't have to live with what's underneath the bandages, will you, mother? _That_ pleasure is all mine.'

She glanced over at Zuko next and gripped the knife she held beneath the sheets even more tightly. The prince's gesture of compassion and kindness had carried her through the past few days and she found herself staring at the blade at the oddest times. He gave her an encouraging smile, one that said, 'I don't care what's beneath those bandages. I like you no matter what.' She smiled back and then looked to the physician. "I'm ready."

Her Uncle Katashi stood at the foot of the bed. He kept looking at her, his brown eyes full of strength and love. It was as if he were trying to impart some of his toughness onto her, simply by the power of his stare.

And Ty Lee, sweet Ty Lee, had her hands clasped and her grey eyes were already tear filled, whether in anticipation of something terrible or something good, Mai wasn't sure. The black haired girl almost felt as though she had to comfort her friend, so distraught looking was she.

"All right then, Mai, I'll remove these things and take a look. Then you can go into the bathroom and see for yourself. I can still kick everyone out if you like. It might get intense, dear. I've tried to prepare you as best I can, but seeing is different." He leaned in close for a moment and whispered, "Remember that you're strong and you have people who care no matter what. You'll be fine, Mai. I'm sure of it." He patted her shoulder and began to remove the white strips of cloth. Miyaki had developed quite an affection for Mai over the few weeks he had treated her and his respect for the girl was tremendous. He was rooting for her and no matter what she did or where she ended up, Miyaki planned on keeping in some sort of contact.

Mai was torn. The healer's words were comforting and gave her a surge of confidence. But at the same time, they implied that she would _need_ to be very strong. That implication filled her with misgivings and a cold sort of terror. She closed her eyes while Miyaki worked. His hands were gentle and she could almost imagine they were caressing her rather than exposing some hideous mark for the world to see.

"Ready?" he asked. The physician's body was blocking everyone's view. Only he could see the mark now. "I can have someone get a mirror so you can look before everyone else does."

Mai thought for a moment and then refused quietly. The expressions of those here with her would be a better gauge of how disfiguring her scar really was. Practical as she could be, it was _her_ face and _her_ life and she could never look at either of them with complete neutrality.

The healer stood aside, keeping a hand firmly on Mai's shoulder as if in anticipation of her bolting from the room. Mai didn't bolt, though. She allowed her gaze to drift from one person to the next, examining each of their faces closely. Her Uncle Katashi gave her a smile before approaching the side of her bed and looking more closely at the scar. He was honest, almost brutally so, but his words still made the girl feel better.

"It's bad, Mai. I can't lie." He reached out and gently, a strange action for such a big, burly man, stroked the edge of the large mark. "You won't be able to hide it. But, you know what? You wear it well." Mai smiled and released the breath she had been holding. She let her own fingers touch the disfigurement. The skin felt puckered and thick in the centre, the area that had been most severely affected and the area where the hottest of Azula's fire had done its damage. Toward the outer edges where the girl's fire hadn't been quite so hot, the underlying tissue had not been harmed. The scarring was less severe, the skin softer and smoother. That was also the part that had hurt. The nerves had not been destroyed there so every movement of her face, every smile or frown had been excruciatingly painful. It still hurt a bit, but being young and strong, Mai had healed remarkably well. "That princess bitch," Katashi continued. "She…."

From across the room, his sister, Akira, gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "That sort of language is not appropriate and you can't call the princess _that._"

"I can and I will. She_ is_ a bitch. Look at what she did to your daughter! Come over here and look at Mai's face!" Katashi was livid with anger. He marched over to Akira, grabbed her by the shoulders and marched her back to Mai's bedside. "Does that _princess _really deserve to be treated with respect? Open your eyes, woman. It's time to wake up!"

Akira looked down at Mai and her eyes filled with tears. Nearby, Ty Lee began to cry as well. The tension in the room was too much for her gentle spirit to bear. Zuko hesitated and then, when she actually began to tremble, put his arm around the girl. She sniffed and gave her friend a grateful smile.

"Oh, Mai," Akira stated softly. The sympathy in the woman's voice made Mai take a second look at her mother. "I, I….." She didn't know what to say, but she put her hand atop Mai's. The girl was shocked. She couldn't recall the last time her mother had shown her any kind of genuine affection or worry. "We'll work things out somehow. Your father and I will see to it."

Instantly, Mai imagined her parents scouring the nation for someone, _anyone _willing to accept a betrothal to their disfigured and hideous daughter. The thought almost made her laugh. In fact, her lips did twitch a bit. "I look forward to that," she replied dryly. But Mai was moved by her mother's display. It had given rise to a tiny bit of hope, like a seed just beginning to sprout, in her heart. Perhaps, maybe, one day she could have some sort of relationship with her mother that consisted of more than silence or hurtful comments or sarcasm; perhaps.

"I know this whole situation is emotional, but let's keep the drama down to a minimum," Miyaki cautioned everyone. "I don't want Mai getting upset."

"I'm okay," Mai stated. She moved her hand, and Akira snatched her own back. "Zuko, Ty Lee, you may as well come have a look too. I already feel like a circus freak."

Ty Lee wiped at her eyes and got up from her seat. Her steps were halting and unsure. Clenching her fists at her sides, she forced herself to move more purposefully. Mai might think she was afraid to look at the scar and Ty Lee did not want to give her friend any more stress or discomfort. Azula had done enough of that to last Mai's entire lifetime.

The acrobat tried not to flinch. She tried so hard. But when her eyes rested on the left side of Mai's face, the action came involuntarily. It was ugly, red and rough looking, and impossible not to notice. Most of that one side of Mai's face had been consumed by the scar. "I'm sorry," Ty Lee murmured. "It's, it's…I mean, it's shocking," was the best the girl could manage. "But, I'll get used to it."

"_I'm_ the one who has to get used to it, Ty Lee," Mai retorted tartly. "_You_ can leave here today. This," she pointed to her face, "is staying here with me."

"Oh, Agni, I know. I'm sorry. I feel so stupid now." She sat on the bed beside her best friend and began to cry once more.

Mai rolled her eyes and patted the girl's back awkwardly. "You don't have to cry, Ty Lee. Look, please don't. It's okay. I'll be okay." She wanted to say more, say how grateful she was to both Ty Lee and Zuko for visiting her every day without fail, for sticking by her like real friends should. If nothing else, at least she knew she had an uncle who loved her and two friends who cared, maybe even loved her too. That was something, probably more than a lot of people had. The thought made her feel good inside, like she could truly face what was ahead of her over the next few months and years. Yes, maybe everything really would be all right.

* * *

><p>Zuko stood by, shifting from one foot to the other. What he really wanted was for everyone to leave so that he could talk with Mai alone. There was no way he was going to get all mushy and emotional in front of all those people. Mai was an exception. He could tell her anything and right now he wanted to tell the girl how he felt about her.<p>

Thank Agni, Miyaki saw his plight and made up some story about Mai getting stressed and fatigued from all the people and their heightened emotional states. "Shoo," he ordered, pushing Akira and Katashi and Ty Lee from the room. "Prince Zuko hasn't had a chance to say anything yet. He can stay for a _few minutes_." Looking pointedly at the young man over his spectacles, the healer left next, closing the door softly behind him.

Mai's first instinct was to hide her face somehow. She slid down a bit in her bed and the mound of pillows partially covered her bad side. Next she tilted her head, giving Zuko a good view of her unscarred right side. He stared at her curiously, eyebrows drawn together. "Oh, forget it," Mai huffed. "It's not like I can hide it from you forever." Bravely, she sat up tall in her bed and looked directly at the prince. "Well, what do you think?"

Zuko chewed on his lip and examined her closely. "I think that it's a bad scar, Mai. And I think that I want to kill Azula for hurting you. But, I also think," he began to blush, contemplating his next words, "that you're really pretty," he looked down at his hands, his face almost purple now, "and nothing could change that and I like you, Mai, a lot." He let out a relieved breath and slowly raised his head to meet Mai's eyes.

For the second time, Zuko had moved her to tears. Mai was too overcome to say anything.

"Agni, Mai, I'm sorry. Do you not want me to like you? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she finally managed to mutter. "Idiot, you said everything right." She wanted to say, 'And I like you too,' but couldn't form the words. She reached out for Zuko's hand, though, and he took it willingly. They stayed like that for a bit before Mai asked him a favor. "Will you come with me while I look at my face? "

He nodded and helped Mai out of bed. She put on her slippers and together they padded to the bathroom, Mai still holding on tight to Zuko's hand.

"I'm scared," she said softly. Her eyes were closed. She couldn't bring herself yet to look in the glass.

"I would be too," Zuko answered. He gave her hand a soothing rub and once again that seething hatred for Azula and his father roared through his body. He shuddered with repressed anger. "You have to do it, Mai."

The eleven year old smiled ruefully. "I know." And then she opened her eyes and simply stared. There were no words, nothing she could say that would adequately express the rage and sorrow that she felt. She shook uncontrollably and withdrew her hand from Zuko's, reaching up to touch the mass of red and pink that covered most the left side of her face. It wasn't bad, it was horrific. How could Zuko say that she was _pretty_? How could he possibly _like_ her? Maybe it was simply pity that he was stupid enough to mistake for something else. Maybe his feelings were temporary and once he had looked at that scar a few times, he would want nothing more to do with her.

Zuko said nothing, but his warm hand was on Mai's arm now. He stood there stoically, waiting to see if she needed him for anything. How could he be so decent when Azula was such a monster? Why was the world and the people in it, such a stupid, confounding place? Maybe she would never understand.

"Are you okay?" the prince asked after a silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Great," Mai rasped. "I'm just great. So, do you think my mother will be able to find a husband for me? There might be a bidding war. Who wouldn't want to look at this face every day?"

"She doesn't need to." Zuko sought out Mai's pretty gold eyes and looked into their depths.

Narrowing those gold eyes, Mai contemplated her friend's words. "Do you mean…?"

"Yeah," Zuko replied firmly and gave her his brightest smile.

* * *

><p>AN: Zuko's not proposing per se. He's only 12 after all. I guess that he's promising to be there for Mai now and in the future. He's trying to save her from what they know will be a terrible fate. He wants to be the one she depends on.

I have some interesting plans for Mai and Zuko that Iroh will play a big part in.

Ix, thanks for reading bits for me. :) I appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trial by Fire**

_**Chapter 9: Making Plans for Mai, Part 1**_

Mai awoke late the following morning. Sunlight was streaming in through her bedroom window and as she rolled over, shielding her eyes, her stomach growled. She was slightly surprised that her mother hadn't woken her for breakfast, but then again, old routines didn't seem to quite fit anymore. Mai was no longer attending school. She had no master as of yet to train her in the art of throwing knives. So what reason was there to get up?

Briefly, both Zuko and Ty Lee came to mind and she smiled. She had her friends, at least, and her uncle. Where was he, she wondered? Knowing him, he was probably outside, trying to avoid his sister. Snickering a bit at the image, the eleven year old entered her bathroom and faced her reflection one more time. She sighed heavily. A night of sleep had not improved her appearance. _Nothing_ had changed. Nothing ever _would_ change. _That_ reality was slowly sinking in. "Better get used to it, Mai," she told herself harshly, no pity in her voice. "You'll have enough _other_ people staring at you like you're a freak." An unpleasant thought if there ever was one, Mai shuddered at it. Part of her wanted to stay locked up in her room forever. It was a safe existence, dull and unchanging, but safe. But the other part was itching to get outside, away from her room and the house and the ever-watchful eyes of her parents, and experience something, _anything_ really.

Sighing again, she poured some water into the basin and began to wash up. She was extra careful of the fresh scar tissue, dabbing at it gently. She cleaned her teeth next and then gave her hair a good brushing, deciding to leave it down for once. Mother could complain all she liked today. It felt good, hanging loose, silky hair against the thin silk of her nightgown. She might just wear it like this from now on or pulled back simply. The buns and ribbons belonged in the past.

Changing quickly then into plain pants and a tunic, she slipped out of her room and down the stairs. As her foot hit the bottom step, the sound of ladylike chatter reached her ears. Her mother had guests, some of her noblewoman friends, or acquaintances, no doubt. And _yes_, they were talking about her. Taking the final step, Mai then tiptoed to the parlor and hovered outside the doorway, keeping out of sight.

"What about Mr. Mori? He still hasn't married and I'm sure that he wants some heirs. Mai could still provide those, at least." Mai knew that voice. It belonged to Mrs. Ando, a nasty sort of social climbing woman, married to a successful businessman, and mother to a son and daughter, both nearing marrying age. Mai hated her, and her children. They were cruel and stupid. She dug her fingernails into her palm and waited for her mother's response.

"Mr. Mori is over fifty, for Agni's sake. That's simply not acceptable. I would rather Mai never marry, find something else to do with her life." Akira's voice was firm, dismissive.

"Well, from what I've heard, she certainly can't be fussy, and neither can you," Mrs. Ando insisted. "Goodness, at least she would be looked after, Akira. And she would have children to focus on."

"She's not twelve yet," Akira said coldly. "Children are hardly a worry. I simply want to set up a betrothal for Mai, find someone decent she can live with eventually. I'm not out to set her up for a lifetime of misery."

"Beggars can't be choosers," the woman retorted in a sing song voice. "Be sensible, Akira. Invite Mr. Mori over for tea. Have a nice chat with him. Explain the situation."

"I said '**NO**'!"

Mai could clearly hear the anger in her mother's voice and for the second time within the space of one day, the woman had surprised her. She felt that flutter of hope in her chest again.

"Well," Mrs. Ando huffed. "You'll be the one who suffers; you and your daughter. I won't make any more suggestions."

"That's good," Akira said, all calm and cool now. "I was thinking of the Kojima boy. He's sixteen, I think, and still isn't betrothed. He didn't do well in military school, or so I've heard, and he's not the handsomest fellow, but from all accounts he's decent and would treat Mai well."

"Yes, yes, but what makes you think the Kojima family would ever consider your daughter?" It was Mrs. Hara who spoke up now.

"I don't know, but I have to try, don't I? Honestly, none of you are being any help at all."

Mai listened as her mother poured everyone a cup of tea. How did the discussion about her future suddenly stop and turn into a tea party? Mai would never understand these women. No, that wasn't it. She understood them well enough, what made each of them tick. Mai had been around that sort of woman all her life. She had observed them quietly from the sidelines, knew how they spoke and what petty things concerned them. She simply couldn't tolerate them and always wondered if, like her, they ever longed for something different.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, the young girl decided to enter the parlor and say a quick hello before heading off to the kitchen and her much needed breakfast.

"Good morning, mother," she said in the most dignified tone she could manage. "I heard all the talking and decided to take a look." She stared at Mrs. Ando then, her eyes hard and cold. 'Just say something,' she willed the woman. 'I dare you.'

The group of them, all five, gasped, eyes wide, hands over mouths, as soon as they caught a glimpse of Mai's face. "Oh, Akira, you poor thing," Mrs. Ando cried. She spoke as though Mai didn't even exist, like Mai wasn't worth talking to directly.

"I'm over here," Mai called. "Can't you say anything to my face or is it too hideous to even look at for more than a moment?"

Most of them had the good sense to stare down at their feet or hands, obviously ashamed but the Ando woman sneered at Mai. "Think about all the trouble you've caused your mother and your father. Maybe you should be considering _them_ instead of yourself."

Every fiber of her being wanted to smack the woman good, but Mai opted for restraint instead. She shot Mrs. Ando a glare, informed her mother that she would be eating breakfast in the kitchen and left, making sure every step was sure and confident. "Nasty, miserable, old hag," Mai spat out as soon as she was far enough away from the parlor. Tears formed but she forced them back. This encounter was only the beginning. She had better get used to it.

* * *

><p>"Uncle, does she <em>have<em> to be here?" Zuko whined as he threw an angry stare Azula's way. "I thought just you and me were having lunch together."

"Oh, get over it, brother," the princess replied dismissively. "I'm hungry and there's food here. It's not like I wanna spend any time with you or Uncle anyway." She waited for a servant to dish out her meal and then dug in. "Training makes you hungry."

Zuko growled at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Azula asked innocently as she took another bite.

"I know you, Azula. You're here to make fun of me or you're going to listen in when you leave or something like that. You always have a reason for everything you do." He turned to Iroh then. "Can we eat later, Uncle?"

"I will not let anyone chase me away from my meal or my tea. I'm staying right here. You two can get along for a few minutes. We'll talk after, Zuko. I promise." Iroh gave his nephew a bright smile and then looked sternly at Azula. "Mai's bandages came off yesterday. I spoke with Miyaki and he said that she's doing well. The scar is quite severe though. I thought you should know."

The princess shrugged and took a sip of water. "I don't care."

"That is all too evident," Iroh said sadly, shaking his head. "But you _should _care, Azula. You should care about the affect your actions have on others. You've ruined a girl's life.

"Oh, please, she'll do fine. Zuko will look after her." Azula giggled then and wiggled her eyebrows at Zuko. "He's in love with her."

"I_ will_ look after her,' Zuko declared, standing up and pounding his fist down on the table. "I _will_!"

"Calm down, nephew; come on. Sit." Iroh tugged on Zuko's sleeve and the boy sat. He was shaking with anger, fists clenched, all his urges telling him to punch Azula. She simply smirked and got on with her meal.

When she left, Zuko let out a breath. "I try to like her, Uncle. But I can't. I don't. I hate her."

"I understand. She's not an easy little girl to like. Hmm, little girl," the retired general mused. "It's hard to think of her as one. She's unlike any child I've ever met. Your father has played a big part in that."

Zuko twisted his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, he_ likes_ her. She's perfect and can't do anything wrong. I'm the screw up."

"Their temperaments are similar and he's taking advantage of that, nephew. Anyway, there's not much I can do about Azula. I've expressed to my brother how much her behavior distresses me, how wrong it is. But he doesn't seem to care and I have no rights over you children. Now, let's talk about something more pleasant. What did you have to say, Zuko?" Iroh settled back, tea cup in hand and began to sip. "Ah, that tastes good."

"I want to marry Mai." The boy was completely and utterly serious.

Iroh almost spat out his tea. His kind amber eyes widened and he stared at his nephew. "I hope you don't mean now? I have nothing against youthful marriages, but twelve and eleven is pushing it."

Blushing just a bit, the prince chewed on his lip, took a deep breath and then spoke, all in that order. "I don't want her married off to some guy she hates just because of what Azula did. And I care about her, Uncle. I care a lot. The scar doesn't bother me a bit. I kind of mentioned it to Mai yesterday."

"Oh, and what did she say?"

"She seemed happy. Look, can't we be betrothed? Her parents won't care; I mean a prince is better than anyone else in their eyes. And why would Father care? I want to do this."

Iroh scratched his head and thought. "I'll need to speak with your father and with Mai's parents. I'll do all I can to make it happen."

Zuko looked at his uncle gratefully. "Thank you. We could always just run away, you know, I mean if the whole betrothal thing doesn't work out."

"Let's see if we can do better than that." Iroh sipped at his tea again and contemplated his nephew's proposal. He had no objections. At least the two young people cared for each other, deeply if what he had observed meant anything. Both would benefit from a betrothal and marriage. The more he thought about it, the more Iroh liked the idea. He would speak to Ozai today whether the Fire Lord was receptive or not.

* * *

><p>Ty Lee glanced over her shoulder. Her friend still stood in the foyer, seemingly frozen to the spot. "Come on, Mai. It's okay. I'm with you. And my mom's expecting you. She'll be disappointed if you don't come over."<p>

Mai said nothing and did not move. Shutting the front door to Mai's home, the acrobat walked back to where she stood and grabbed hold of her hand. "I don't care. Zuko doesn't care. The rest of the people can go jump in the ocean." Ty Lee was putting on a brave face. She knew that if it were _her _going out into public with that scar for the first time, she would be terrified.

"I know. I just, I don't know if I can….." Mai closed her gold eyes and tried to muster up yet more courage. "Oh, all right. Let's get this done." She moved from her spot, walked briskly to the front door and pulled it open. Shoulders thrown back, her body straight and tall, she walked out onto landing, took one look at the crowded street and then calmly negotiated the stairs.

Ty Lee was right behind her and as soon as their feet touched the street, she took Mai's hand again. "I'm here," she whispered.

Mai held on tight, a testament to how nervous she was. People certainly noticed the lovely young girl with the disfiguring mark. Some knew who she was and some didn't, but for all the people, there were only two reactions; pity or repulsion. Those of a kinder nature looked at Mai with sorrow and sympathy while those harder people wrinkled their noses or shuddered or outright pointed, staring hard and gossiping with their companions.

"Isn't there something else for them to stare at?" Mai hissed. She felt like pinning a sign to her chest that read 'freak'. In a nation of firebenders, burns were common enough. Add war into the mix and they were even_ more_ prevalent. But young, pretty girls who weren't firebenders should be immune. Mai hadn't been.

She plodded forward relentlessly, staring right back into all those brown and grey eyes. It took all she had, every scrap of strength not to simply run. And when it was finally over, when she stood inside Ty Lee's home, she almost dropped to her knees in relief.

Kaori took the girl into her arms and simply held her, stroking the long, black hair over and over. "You're very brave and very strong. We're all so proud of you. And, Mai, you are always welcome here, okay?"

Trembling, Mai nodded.

"Into the kitchen with the both of you; cook made some biscuits. And don't mind the other girls. They're just curious, that's all." Kaori ushered them into the warm, inviting room and gave the cook a nod. Soon a plateful of fresh baked goods sat on the table in front of them, the smell seeming to draw Ty Lee's sisters.

They peered at Mai, but without malice. Little Mimi peppered Mai with innocent questions, and Mai replied as best she could. Katone, sixteen, inwardly counted her blessings and wondered if Mai would ever find a betrothed as great as hers. She smiled kindly at Mai, though and managed to steer the conversation to something less inflammatory and hurtful.

"So, Mai, how do you get your hair to look so good?"

* * *

><p>Their discussion almost sounded civil. Iroh and Ozai sat across from each other, the wide expanse of the Fire Lord's desk separating them. The older of the two steepled his fingers and watched his brother carefully.<p>

"I hope you're not going to profess some affection for your son, some sudden concern for his well being, Ozai. Why are you hesitating?"

"There's the royal family's reputation to think of, Iroh. Marrying someone disfigured is beneath one of us. It's as simple as that." He tapped his perfectly manicured fingernails against the polished surface of the mahogany desk.

Iroh shook his head, mild disgust now evident in his eyes. "Even if one of our _own_ disfigured the girl? Don't we owe Mai more than that? And your son loves her, as much as a twelve year old boy can love an eleven year old girl. I've seen it with my own eyes. The worry of finding a match for Zuko would no longer be yours. You win, Ozai."

"Love," the Fire Lord sneered, his handsome face twisting into something much uglier. "What does love matter? I only want what is best for our family. We have an image to uphold, Iroh. Sympathy and compassion are not part of that image. Didn't our father teach you that, dear brother?"

"He certainly tried, but I, fortunately, resisted. That's where we differ. I think compassion and sympathy and love _should_ be part of our image. It's such a shame. Zuko is wasted on you." Iroh was leading Ozai, hoping he would take the bait.

The Fire Lord chuckled coldly. "Oh, and I suppose you could do a much better job? Is that it?"

"I believe that I could, yes. I think that Zuko would flourish under my care. I have somewhere to take him, somewhere far away from the palace and Capitol City. He wouldn't be a bother to you anymore. And his betrothal to Mai could remain a secret if you wish." The older man kept his face neutral, but inside he was all turmoil. He desperately wanted his little plan to work.

Ozai smiled and examined Iroh closely. "I see you've been giving this a bit of thought. How devious of you. You do realize that Zuko would be giving up his right to the throne. That would be one of my conditions, the only one, I believe."

"I'll take care of all that. What he gains will be far more than what he loses. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Ozai nodded. "Convincing the girl's parents will be_ your_ job, though. I'll have no part of it.

Iroh contemplated Mai and Mai's parents. "That shouldn't be a problem. I think that her uncle will be a much bigger worry."

Ozai gave his brother a dismissive sort of wave and went back to his work. Getting up from the hard wooden chair, Iroh left the office and headed back to his rooms. "I'll tackle Katashi tomorrow," he said to himself. "_Now,_ it's time for a nap."


	10. Chapter 10

**Trial by Fire**

**_Chapter 10: Making Plans for Mai, Part 2_**

After his meeting with the Fire Lord, Iroh went straight to Zuko. The boy was outside in the failing daylight, practicing some firebending moves. He looked up when Iroh approached, an anxious expression on his face.

"Well? What did my father say?" the prince asked as he spun around, punched out with his fist and then dropped to the ground exhausted.

Iroh sat beside his nephew, crossing his legs and staring up at the fading sun. "How long have you been out here, Zuko? Don't overdo things. That never helps. Trust me; I know."

"Who cares, Uncle!" he snapped back automatically. "How did the meeting go? Will he let me marry Mai?" The prince swiped at his sweaty forehead and leaned back a bit, limbs stiff with tension. The discussion between Ozai and Iroh had been all he could think about. "Does it matter to him if I leave?"

"I know that you're anxious, nephew, but there's no need to snap."

Zuko knew that until he apologized, there would be no more information forthcoming. With a sigh, he sat up straight and looked Iroh in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Uncle."

"All right then." He smiled at the boy, reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your father is fine with you and Mai being betrothed. He's fine with me taking over parenting duties. And he's fine with us moving away." Iroh paused then and his eyes clouded over. "He set down one condition, however."

Zuko could guess what that condition might be. On the one hand he was glad that his father agreed to everything. He wanted to be with Mai and he wanted to be with Iroh. The palace hadn't felt like his home since his mother had vanished into the night more than two years earlier. He wouldn't miss _it _or his sister or his father. But there would always be a part of him that longed for his father's love and respect. Part of him would always ache and wonder why, why couldn't Ozai feel anything but disappointment and loathing when he looked at his son? What had he done so wrong?

"What's the condition?" He closed his eyes and waited for Iroh to speak.

"I'm sorry about your father, Zuko, about the way things are between you. It shouldn't be like that. A father should love his son no matter what, always." The prince bit his lip and fought back tears. "He, well, he took _his_ father's ways to heart, I suppose, _my_ father's. I'll do the best that I can for you always. I promise you that.'

Zuko's eyes were still closed. "I know, Uncle. What's the condition?"

"You have to give up your right to the throne; by that your father means that Azula will be first in line now, not you. She will take the throne when your father steps down. Do you understand?"

A lone tear rolled down Zuko's cheek. He didn't impede its movement, but let it travel downward and off the end of his chin. "I understand."

"Can you live with that condition, Zuko? Think very hard. Once we leave, there is no coming back." Well, that might not be true. If Ozai were somehow stopped and the war ended, perhaps Zuko would have a chance at reclaiming the throne. But that would take work and planning and a good amount of luck. At the very least, Zuko could have a good, happy life with Mai. And what was more important than that?

It was difficult giving up a dream. And being the next Fire Lord had been the boy's dream for years. But it was the only way to save Mai. And that made it all bearable. "I can live with it," he finally replied with a trembling voice.

"Good boy." Iroh shifted closer and wrapped an arm around Zuko's shoulders. He then proceeded to reveal the rest of his plans.

* * *

><p>Katashi paced nervously in the Fire Nation palace foyer. His hands were linked behind his back and he stared at the silent guards with an angry expression. He was not happy to be in the palace at all. At one time, just a few weeks ago, in fact, he would have been honoured and thrilled to be invited there by a member of the royal family. But that family was forever tainted in his eyes. He knew that neither Iroh nor Zuko were at fault for what happened to his niece, Mai, but still, anger toward them both bubbled away beneath his stoic surface.<p>

Iroh strode into the entrance hall, his eyes bright and sparkling and his mouth upturned into a welcoming smile. "I hope you haven't been waiting long," the retired general greeted the prison warden. "I got tied up talking with the cook about tea, and time got away from me."

"Only about half an hour," Katashi growled. "But I guess you royal types take priority over the rest of us." He couldn't believe the words that tumbled out of his mouth. Katashi had always been a loyal Fire Nation citizen who stood behind his leaders and obeyed them and their rules without question. But something had changed in him the moment he had heard about Mai and her injury at the hands of Princess Azula. Everything looked different now, the entire world and all that he had grown up believing had altered, become a farce. Still, he almost felt bad when he glimpsed the genuinely sad expression on Iroh's face. His _own_ face, with its tough features, softened a bit. "But, it's not like I had much else to do. I've still got a week before I go back to The Boiling Rock, a long, boring week, with Mai as the only bright spot."

"Ah, well, I'm glad you mentioned your niece. I have something very important to discuss with you; a proposal of sorts." Iroh almost chuckled at the pun, but didn't want to give anything away. "Lunch is waiting for us out in the gardens. It's the most private place to talk. Both Zuko and Azula are taking lessons right now, my nephew with his tutor and my niece with her firebending master."

Katashi's lip curled at the princess's name._ Her_ life continued on as it always had. She hadn't even experienced a minor bump in her all too smooth road. Azula could walk around like any other young woman, and not worry about the disfiguring mark that covered half of her face. It certainly wasn't fair. In fact it was a gross injustice and the resentment Katashi felt was increasing as the days passed. "Good for _her_," he spat. "Isn't _she_ a lucky girl."

Iroh sighed heavily and began to walk down the seemingly never ending corridor. The late spring breeze that gently lifted the curtains was warm, bordering on hot. "We've got a lovely spot under a tree. And lunch smelled delicious. I, for one, am looking forward to it."

'From the looks of you, you look forward to a lot of food,' Katashi thought to himself. He had an inkling, though, that Iroh was nowhere near as slow and plodding as he appeared. "Hmmph," he said aloud. "I'm sure the food will be adequate."

As soon as they approached the table set up in one of the garden's many quiet corners, the leaves of an old oak providing shade and cool, the waiting help uncovered dishes and began to serve.

"It's all right. You can go," Iroh said with a smile. He waited until the pair left before taking over the job himself, making sure that Katashi's dishes were full. He poured them each a cup of strong green tea next. "Go ahead, eat."

Despite his anger, the warden was hungry and the smells were incredible. His stomach growled and he dug in, keeping one wary eye on the older prince all the while. "It's good," he admitted reluctantly. "Now, what is it you called me over here for?" He was not big on pretense, never had been and never would be.

"Ah, straight to the point, eh; I admire that." Iroh finished his dumpling before beginning. "I suppose that your sister is busy trying to make arrangements for Mai. Am I right?"

The warden nodded. "Akira is determined to marry Mai off to anyone who will take her, or at least have her betrothed."

"And Mai is not happy about that?"

"Of course she isn't. She's never been like other girls. Marrying some boy she cares nothing for is not part of her plans. I realize that she seems, mm, uninvolved sometimes, but beneath all that, she's got dreams of her own. I'd like her to learn a skill, find a master maybe, someone who can teach her how to throw those knives she loves so much." He shrugged then. "I'm not sure how easy that will be. But Mai is worth the effort."

"Yes, I understand. But I may have a solution that will make everyone happy, Mai included." Taking a sip of his tea, he looked at Katashi carefully, trying to read his thoughts or at least his body language. "Would you like to hear it?"

The warden briefly flashed his first real smile of the day. "Do I really have a choice?"

"No," Iroh chuckled. "You don't. How about we have some more tea and then I'll get started?" Katashi nodded and Iroh poured. "Zuko told me something yesterday. He and Mai came to some sort of agreement." Katashi stiffened at the sound of the young prince's name. "He is willing to; no, he _wants_ to marry her one day."

"What? What did you say?" the warden demanded brusquely, standing up from his chair and staring down at Iroh, his bulky frame towering intimidatingly.

"I said that Zuko and Mai have made their own sort of unofficial betrothal, and I for one approve. They care for each other, that much is obvious. Both could do far, far worse. The Fire Lord does not care one way or the other as long as Zuko goes, gives up his claim to the throne. And my nephew is willing to do that." He paused then for dramatic effect. "I want Zuko away from here. This palace is poison to him. His father does not love him. His sister is, well, I really don't have to tell you about Azula, do I?"

"No, no you don't." Katashi looked suddenly deflated and sat back down. "Your nephew is twelve, for Agni's sake. How can he possibly know what he wants? And if he gives up his right to the throne, leaves the capitol, how will he take care of Mai?"

"For now, while they are still children, it will be _my_ job to care for them. And I look forward to it very much. I miss my own son deeply and the chance to raise two young people again thrills my old heart. Would you trust your niece to me? I ask _you_, not her parents, because it is you who truly cares." There was no longer any humor in Iroh's kind eyes. He was utterly serious.

"I, I, just don't know." The warden was flustered now. "Where will you take them? Where will Mai live?"

"Oh, they'll be living in wonderful place, one of the outer islands, in fact; an island much closer to the Boiling Rock than we are here. You'll be able to visit Mai more often." The warden's eyes brightened at that thought. "And we'll all be staying at the home of Piandao, renowned sword master and….."

"I know who Piandao is! He's a bloody deserter, left our army out of some, what, sense of principle? I will not let Mai fall under his influence. Never!" Katashi banged his fist on the flimsy table. Cups and bowls and food went everywhere. He stood up, shot Iroh an incredulous look and marched off, searching for a private place to think.

* * *

><p>Zuko had snuck out of his lessons early, giving his tutor some story about a bad headache, and then slipped off to Mai's house. The girl's mother was so accustomed to him visiting now, that she simply waved him up the staircase. He was grateful for that and practically ran up the winding steps to Mai's room, giving the door a quick knock before stepping inside.<p>

"I don't remember saying 'Come in,'" Mai teased as she got up from her bed and smiled shyly at the prince. The book she had been reading slid unnoticed to the floor.

"Oh, oh, sorry, Mai; it's just that I was so excited to see you. I'll wait next time." As he did so often in her presence, Zuko flushed an embarrassing shade of pink and stared down where his feet were, trying to regain his composure. "Your uncle is having lunch with my uncle now. They're talking about us."

She smiled wryly. "Yeah, I know that, Zuko. I'm kinda glad that I'm not there."

Taking his eyes off the red and gold carpet, he met Mai's eyes again and gave her a smile. "I've got lots of stuff to tell you. Wanna take a walk out back?"

"Okay," Mai shrugged.

Once down the stairs and out into Mai's small, tidy garden, he snuck his hand around hers and held on tight. "My father agreed to the betrothal."

"He did?" Mai was a bit surprised that the Fire Lord would allow his son and his successor to marry a 'defective' girl. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, well, not really. I won't be Fire Lord, Mai; Azula will. And we won't be living here. Iroh has plans to take us away." He snuck a glance at Mai's face, hoping to see her reaction.

"We get to leave here, really leave? Where will we go?" She gave Zuko a genuine smile, one of her very rare ones. The thought of finally getting out of her suffocating house and leaving her suffocating parents was thrilling. The rest didn't matter. "Oh, and I don't care about the Fire Lord part."

He smiled back and squeezed her hand. "You've heard of Piandao, right?" She nodded and her smile grew wider. "Well, Uncle knows him. They're both members of some old man group or something. Uncle wrote him about your situation and how you like knives and Piandao invited us to live with him. He has this big house on one of the outer islands. Oh, and he'll train you, Mai."

"Train me," she repeated. "Piandao." Her heartbeat quickened and a tingling sensation of excitement made its way through her entire body. "Do you think my parents will agree? And my uncle?"

"They have to," Zuko replied. "What will we do if they don't?"

Despite the uncertainty, for the first time since Azula burned her, for the first time in years, really, Mai felt a sense of hope. "We'll figure something out," she answered confidently.

* * *

><p>Katashi fumed as he sat alone on a garden bench, far from any prying eyes and far from Iroh. "Piandao," he said, letting the name roll off his tongue. "Piandao. How can I let Mai live with him? He's a traitor for Agni's sake. He deserted his own post." He mulled the sword master's history over in his mind, what he knew of it, the stories that people told. He thought about the man who ran the country then and the girl who would succeed him and shuddered. Was Piandao really so terrible a man? He had deserted the army, yes, but not because of laziness or lack or courage. He had deserted because he thought that maybe there was a better way, that perhaps the war was wrong, despite the propaganda the Fire Nation fed everyone.<p>

Katashi had never been on the battlefield. He knew nothing of war but what he had read. Maybe the sword master had seen something so terrible or endured so much, that it changed him forever. Maybe, maybe…so many possibilities; Katashi didn't really know much of anything. But Mai could have a home there. She could learn from the man and she could be with the one boy she didn't look upon with disdain. Moving away with Iroh and Zuko might be her one chance at happiness. It wasn't fair of him to deny her that. He would agree and he would convince Hoshi and Akira.

"For you, Mai, I'll tolerate just about anything."

He got up from the bench and wandered back to where Iroh still waited patiently.

"Did you give it some thought?" the tea lover asked.

"Yeah, I did. Despite my misgivings, I think your plan is the best thing for Mai. I'll have a talk with my sister and her husband tonight." He made to leave but then turned around to face Iroh again. "I owe you my thanks, General. And if she goes, Mai, her life, her future, her safety, will be in your hands. Do _not_ let her down."

"I will care for her as if she were my own. Now, go, Katashi. Let's not delay any further. Mai and Zuko need to get started on their lives. I have a good feeling about it all, warden, a very good feeling." Giving the man one final smile, Iroh got up and sauntered back into the palace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trial by Fire**

**Chapter 11: The Art of Persuasion**

Ty Lee's sister, Sonomi, packed up her books with a sigh and headed downstairs to the study.

"Because I'm the nicest and best sister in the whole world, I'll let you two have the room to yourselves. You owe me one, sis." She tossed her head, making her long brown braid, exactly like Ty Lee's, flop about on her back.

"I won't forget," the acrobat called after her older sister. She giggled and then turned her attention to Mai, who was over for another visit. "Do you want me to go get us some snacks?" she asked.

Mai shook her head. "I'm good."

"So, you said that you have something to tell me. What is it?" Ty Lee was sitting cross legged on her bed with a fluffy pink covered pillow cradled in her lap. "Did Zuko do something? Oh, your Mom and Dad didn't find some creep for you to marry, did they?"

"No!" Mai exclaimed, her eyes widening with horror at the thought. She paused for a few moments, not sure how to break the news to Ty Lee. Of course, it wasn't a certainty yet that she was leaving Capitol City, but it was a good possibility."I, um, well, I might be moving away with Zuko and Iroh." She squished her eyes shut and tensed her body in anticipation of screams or squeals or shouts of protest. Nothing but silence greeted the dark haired girl. Slowly, she opened her gold eyes and peered at Ty Lee. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Ty Lee was rarely speechless. But her mouth hung open now and no words would come out.

"Are you okay, Ty? You're not mad at me, are you?"

When the words finally did come there were a flood of them. "I don't understand. What about me? And where are you moving to? You're parents are going to let you go? And your uncle; isn't he freaking out or something? Are you and Zuko going to get married one day? Is that why you're leaving with him?"

Mai felt a bit overwhelmed. "One thing at a time, Ty Lee." The expression on her friend's face was sad now and Mai felt a lump form in her throat. She didn't want to hurt Ty Lee and she didn't want to leave her behind either. But _that _was not within her control. "I don't know about my parents yet. My uncle is going to talk to them, probably now. He's okay with it and the prison isn't very far away either. And Iroh, he's friends with Piandao, you know Piandao, the sword master?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of him. You've mentioned him enough times."

"Well, he lives on one of the outer islands and he's okay with us staying there. He's going to train me, Ty Lee, a real sword master." Mai's unscarred cheek was pink from excitement now. The thought of getting away from her claustrophobic home and having the chance to learn from one of the world's non-bending greats, thrilled her. Even her friend's sorrow could hardly diminish her joy. "And yes, Zuko and I will get married when we're older. The Fire Lord gave his permission as well. But…"

"But what, Mai? What's wrong?" The grey eyed girl reached out and touched Mai's hand.

"Zuko won't be Fire Lord. Azula will. He's okay with that, though, and so am I."

"Azula will be Fire Lord? That's awful, Mai. She'll be the scariest Fire Lord ever. I mean, look at your face." She slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at Mai with shocked eyes. "I'm sorry, Mai. I didn't mean anything."

Mai couldn't help it. Her eyes filled with tears. She wouldn't let them fall, though, and blinked furiously. "It's okay, Ty Lee. Maybe Iroh has some sort of plan. Maybe Zuko _will _be Fire Lord one day."

"Iroh _is_ pretty smart. Maybe he _does_ have a plan." Ty Lee sounded hopeful now. "I wish I could go with you, even for a few weeks. Do you think I could? Could I ask my mom and dad?"

"I don't know, Ty. I'll ask Zuko about it, okay? I'd like it if you came."

"I'll miss you too," the acrobat smiled sadly. "I'll really miss you, Mai. You're my best friend. And I'll miss Zuko. What am I going to do here by myself?"

"You've got your family at least," Mai reminded her.

"I know, I know. Hey, let's go ask my mom now." She hopped off the bed, tugged on Mai's hand and dragged her toward the bedroom door.

Kaori was in the sitting room, surrounded by her two youngest girls, Mimi and Nori. They were reading books, various volumes spread out across their laps.

"Hi, Ty Lee," Nori cried. "We're reading."

"Uh huh," the girl acknowledged. "I need to talk to Mom." She waited for the girls to leave but they didn't.

"They can stay," Kaori warned her ten year old. "Girls, take your books down to the floor. Ty Lee, talk."

She explained about Mai possibly moving away and their idea of Ty Lee going along for the first few weeks.

"Let me get this straight." Kaori's kind eyes darted between Mai and her daughter. "Mai's not even sure whether she's moving to this island or not. Am I right?"

Mai nodded. "My parents still have to give their permission."

"Then why are you worried about whether Ty Lee can go along for awhile; and what about school?"

"I betcha school will be on break, Mom. Please, can I go if Mai goes, if it's okay with Master Piandao, I mean?" Ty Lee's hands were clasped together and her tone was wheedling, like it was when she begged for another helping of ice cream.

"I'll have to discuss it with your father. And you'll need to get some dates for us. Then we'll talk again. That's the best that I can do." She shook her head and grinned at Ty Lee. "I think it might be good for you to see something different too, dear. I hope it works out, though I'll miss my girl like crazy."

"You won't even know I'm gone with everyone else here," Ty Lee grinned back.

Kaori reached over and gave Ty Lee's braid a playful tug. "Oh, I'll _know_, Ty Lee. Despite what you may think, I do notice you. Now, you take Mai into the kitchen and give her something good to eat." She looked at Mai. "You stay as long as you like, all right."

Mai smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. You're very welcome."

* * *

><p>"Oh, for crying out loud, Akira, would you<em> calm<em> down?" Katashi lowered his head into his hands and growled with frustration. "Hoshi, do something with her, would you. She's being a damn drama queen."

The three sat in a small parlor, a cloying sort of room filled with ornate tapestries and thick, red carpeting. The chairs and sofa were done in red as well, while all the wood was dark. The room had no windows and Katashi hated it. He tugged at the collar of his tunic as if that would somehow get him more air.

"And why do we have to talk in this room. I_ hate_ this room." He growled again.

"Mai hates it too," Akira sniffed. "_I_ think it's cozy. And it's private. The door is made of the thickest wood, brother. And there are no windows for people to listen at or peek in."

Hoshi patted his wife's shoulder and then poured her another cup of tea. "Really, dear, I don't understand why you're upset. The whole issue with Mai can be taken care of. Zuko is still a prince, right, even though he is no longer the heir. He's actually willing to marry her; well, he is _now_, anyway. That's _something_, right?"

For the umpteenth time in Mai's young life, Katashi marveled at the selfishness of her parents. He shook his head in wonder.

"Yes, but she'll be living out in the country, away from any sort of social activity. And that traitor will be teaching her how to use swords for Agni's sake. What kind of life is that for a young noble girl? What will I tell my friends?" She wiped at her damp eyes and sniffed again.

"Akira, look at me!" Katashi's voice was stern and demanding. Akira looked. "Mai wants this. It will be good for her to get away. She'll learn a skill and she'll be with the boy she cares about. Iroh will take good care of her, and I'll be close by. I'll be able to visit her often, sister, and make sure that she's all right. What more could we ask for? You_ do_ want your daughter to be happy, don't you? Remember those days so long ago when _you_ wanted something different, Akira? Remember when _you_ fought against our parents?"

The woman rubbed at her temples as if trying to ward off an oncoming headache. She stared down at the carpeting and her brown hair fell forward, hiding her attractive face from view. "I, yes, Katashi, I _do_ remember that. It was so long ago, though, and it did me no good, did it?"

"No, it didn't. But Mai's life_ can_ be different. Maybe, I hate myself for saying this, but maybe, some good can come out of the princess giving her that scar. She could be really, really happy, Akira." The warden's gold eyes sought out Hoshi's. 'Convince your wife,' they said. 'Do this one thing for my niece. She deserves it.'

Hoshi gave his brother in law a nod. "Akira, I think we should let Mai take this opportunity. There's nothing for her here any longer." Once again, he patted her shoulder.

She leaned against her husband and began to sob. "Yes, but I'll miss her. She frustrates me and makes me angry and we don't agree on anything, but she's still my little girl."

"There, there; we can always visit too, now can't we?" Hoshi looked to Katashi and raised his bushy eyebrows.

"I don't see why not," the warden replied. He took a swig of his now cold tea (wishing for a brief moment that he was a firebender) and sat back in his chair, almost relaxed for the first time since the little meeting began. His thoughts wandered to Azula; _she_ was what bothered him most about this entire situation. The thought of her becoming Fire Lord, that vicious, cruel girl, stuck in his craw. Of course, Ozai was no better. And Katashi had never had a problem with the man before. But the warden's entire perspective had changed and now he wished that Zuko _would_ be the next Fire Lord. But that would entail the young prince somehow overthrowing his father and his sister. Was that even possible? Could Iroh have something in mind, something that he had yet to share with him?

Heaving a sigh, Katashi got up to leave.

"Are you going to tell Mai when she gets home from Ty Lee's?" Akira stood up as well and walked with her brother to the parlor door.

"No, I think that you should tell her, Akira. She'll appreciate it more coming from you." He gave his sister a smile. "Maybe it will help mend things between mother and daughter, eh?"

He left, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it for a moment. "That went better than I expected," he muttered and headed for the kitchen in search of food.

* * *

><p>Zuko was leaning, in what he hoped was a casual fashion, against the gate that led to Mai's family's garden. He cleared his throat and looked about once more, disappointed that Mai had yet to arrive home. It was Katashi who had informed the prince that Mai was at Ty Lee's and should be returning soon.<p>

The prince knew that she always walked around to the back and entered her property from the garden. It gave her a chance to sit in peace for a few minutes or throw her knife for a bit, without explaining anything to her parents. Casually and to kill some time, he made a pretty little ball of flames in the palm of his hand and bounced it about, making it leap from one palm to the next. It was a simple enough trick, something Azula could do when she was only seven, but Zuko still enjoyed it.

"Trying to impress me?" Mai's raspy voice asked, breaking Zuko's concentration.

The fire sputtered and died and Zuko lost his balance, his casual pose becoming a near fall. "Mai," he declared. "I'm glad you're back. How was Ty Lee?" He regained his iffy composure and gave the girl a shy glance. He focused on her eyes, the scar on her cheek not even mattering. The prince was actually amazed that even after such a short time, he hardly noticed it. The mark was simply part of Mai now, not a distraction, not something that made him look away, but part of her overall allure. He wondered if that was what love was, that complete and total acceptance of someone. He figured that probably it _was_.

Mai swallowed down a laugh at Zuko's expense. "She's Ty," the girl answered as if that was explanation enough. "She wants to come with us for a few weeks if it's okay with everyone."

"Oh, uh, sure, I'll ask my uncle tonight. So, do you want to walk around the garden?" He opened the gate and stepped aside for Mai.

"Yeah," she said, taking hold of his hand and pushing the gate shut again with her foot.

They strolled in silence, communicating their thoughts with looks and touches rather than with words. It was bizarre walking along beside the person you were to marry in four or so years. It was strange being so young and even thinking about marriage. Both wondered what would change in that time, how much their affection for each other would grow. Neither even contemplated that things could go the other way; that their feelings could wane or leave all together. They simply knew that their bond was stronger than that.

"So, wanna throw my knife," Mai smirked and pulled out the special blade that Zuko had given her.

He grinned and took it from her, enjoying the feel of it in his hand once more. He aimed for the tree and let it fly. "Not as good as you," he admitted.

"But not bad," Mai shrugged and took her turn.

They spent an hour like that, throwing, not saying much, but growing closer all the same.

"I should get back," Zuko muttered eventually. "Uncle and I are having dinner together." His voice lacked any real enthusiasm. He would rather stay with Mai.

"Okay; see you tomorrow?" She took the knife from him.

"Yeah," he smiled shyly. "I'll be here."

* * *

><p>Zuko had gone to bed. The retired general and the young prince had enjoyed their meal together. The boy had been in a good mood and Iroh suspected that Mai had a lot to do with that.<p>

"She's good for him," he said to himself with a smile. "And thanks to Katashi, he and Mai can get married eventually." Iroh grinned then and hummed a cheerful tune.

Lifting the lid off his teapot, Iroh smelled the brew and grinned. He let it sit for another minute before pouring himself a cup. He was sitting at the antique writing desk in his room and was all set to compsoe a few letters. One would be to Mai's parents and one would be to Piandao. Chewing the end of the brush thoughtfully, Iroh worked out the words he would use in his head before committing them to paper.

_Mr. and Mrs. Kato,_

_As the uncle of your daughter's betrothed, and the one who will be in charge of her until that marriage occurs, I feel that it is my duty to visit and get to know you a little bit. _

_I hope that, if it is convenient for you, I can accompany Prince Zuko when he visits Mai tomorrow. We can share a cup of tea and talk. _

_Let me know if I am welcome._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Iroh_

He set the brief note aside, waving it about a bit to help it dry quicker and then set about writing the next letter, a longer one.

_Master Piandao,_

_I am pleased to let you know that everything is falling neatly into place. Ozai has given his permission for me to take Zuko under my wing and bring him to your estate. Well, he actually doesn't know where I'm taking the boy. All he knows is that Zuko will not be his worry anymore. The man, my brother and the Fire Lord of our nation, cares so little for his only son, that where he goes and what he does is not of any concern to him. Ozai has also given his permission for Zuko and Mai to marry. Again, he simply wants the boy gone, out of his way for good, so that he can concentrate on the princess. Fortunately, his underestimation of Zuko works in our favor._

_The boy will be much better off at your estate, learning the ways of the Order, training hard, biding his time until he is old enough and skilled enough to make a difference in this world. And I firmly believe that with the support of me and you and Mai, he will go far, become a leader that our nation can be proud of._

_Mai's parents and uncle (a real character whom you will be meeting) have given the betrothal their blessing as well. I would like to get Zuko out of the palace as soon as possible, my friend. The sooner we get started on things, the sooner everything will come to fruition._

_You've said that we are welcome at any time. I appreciate that so much and will take you up on that kindness. As soon as things are squared away here, and everyone is packed (oh, Mai's friend, Ty Lee, may be joining us for a few weeks), we'll make the journey to your estate._

_With respect, friendship and gratitude,_

_Prince Iroh_

"Ah," the retired general sighed with satisfaction. He reread the letter, and pleased with it, set_ it_ aside as well. "I'll get those sent off first thing in the morning."

He leaned back in his chair, cradling the red tea cup with a gold leaf dragon embossed on its surface, in his hands. All in all, Iroh was satisfied with how everything was progressing. He could not, of course, predict the future. For the most part he was glad of that. Had he know that his son, Lu Ten, would die at the tender age of eighteen, Iroh wasn't sure he would have remained sane. That sanity had been hard enough to cling to after the young man's tragic death in battle. No, Iroh did not know what would happen this year, or the next or the one after that. But he did know that Zuko was a good boy, stronger than either his sister or his father gave him credit for, and with a moral character far superior to that of most of his family. In short, he would be the kind of Fire Lord who would mercifully and finally end this devastatingly pointless war. He would be the kind of Fire Lord who would take the country into the future, a future in which compassion and love and mercy were not frowned upon. All they had to do was get him on the throne.

"And _that_ will be anything but easy." Iroh took one last swig of his tea. He got up slowly and padded to his bed. It looked comfortable and inviting and he was asleep a few minutes after crawling under the silky red covers. His dreams were filled of images of his beloved son and his beloved nephew, their faces mixing together, becoming one at times. If _one_ could not have a future, he would do everything within his power to make certain that the _other_ one did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Trial by Fire**

**Chapter 12: Letting Go**

Late the following morning, Iroh received a reply from Mai's parents, a rather abrupt one, but it _did_ give him permission to visit along with Zuko that afternoon. He enjoyed a long, luxurious bath, making sure to trim his beard of its shaggy, rather rough looking edges and then dressed in some of his finest robes. It was important to make a good impression with the couple, make sure that they were both comfortable with Iroh and his intentions.

Honestly, Iroh didn't care what Mai's parents thought of him, or what they thought about anything. The Fire Lord's brother was glad that Mai had a chance now at a life free from their influence. He hoped, no he believed actually, that she would flourish, like a plant denied sun and water, suddenly blessed with both. Pity she suffered so in order to get that chance.

He grinned as he dressed and then began to hum an old tune, one he'd loved since childhood, one he used to sing for Lu Ten.

"I wish that you were here, my dear son. Zuko and you could be such good friends. I wish that I could see you married and with children of your own. But I treasure my memories of you." He glanced at the portrait of Lu Ten, a handsome young man who looked more like Iroh's long dead wife than he did the royal family. "Perhaps when I close my eyes for the final time, I can be with you in the Spirit World."

Iroh shook off the faint melancholia that threatened to take hold of him. He dealt better with the loss of Lu Ten now. It was a dull pain, eternal and ever present, but not sharp and piercing like it was once. Zuko helped to ease it, nurturing him and guiding him, giving him fatherly advice and seeing to his future. Ozai did not, nor had he ever, deserved a boy like that.

Smiling and looking good, Iroh left his rooms and headed toward Zuko's. The boy was already waiting, a faint smile on his handsome face, eager to see Mai.

"You look great, Uncle." The boy grinned and looked the man up and down.

"Thank you, nephew; it's amazing what a little soap, a trim and some good clothes can do for a man. You'll do well to remember that for Mai." Winking and laughing, he put an arm around the boy's broadening shoulders and guided him along the corridor. "How do you feel about all this with Mai; your life is taking on a whole new direction. Are you scared?"

The young prince scratched the back of his neck and thought intensely for a moment. "Mmm, yes and no; I'm really, really glad that I'll get to see Mai all the time." He stared down at the rich, red runner, trying with no avail to hide the flush in his cheeks. "And I'm glad that you'll be there and Piandao sounds really cool." He hesitated then and chewed on his lip.

"But…" Iroh prodded.

"But," Zuko added reluctantly. "I'll miss my room and the palace and everything I know; a little bit anyway."

'Understandable," Iroh comforted the boy. "I'm sure that Mai will too, for awhile at least. But Piandao's place is amazing. You will love it there. And you will learn a lot too."

Nodding, the prince stuffed his hands into his pockets and thought about Mai, the girl he would one day marry. By the time they reached the end of the hallway and turned toward the front doors of the palace, he was grinning.

* * *

><p>Mai's parents ushered Iroh into the sitting room, a brighter, more open one than Katashi had been stuck in the day before.<p>

"What a lovely home you have," Iroh complimented the couple. "Did you do the decorating, Mrs. Kato?" He had turned on his unfailing charm, charm that always, _always_ made the ladies blush and giggle and preen.

"Oh, yes, I did actually. It took me months and months to get everything just the way I like it. Of course, Hoshi's office is his own." Akira patted her hair and smiled demurely at Iroh.

"A man _does_ need his own space," Iroh chuckled.

Hoshi was having no part of that conversation. "Let's get some tea in here, Akira, and some biscuits for the General. We have more important things to discuss than decorating."

"Yes, of course dear; I'll be right back, General. What is your favorite tea?"

"Anything you bring will be satisfactory, but I _am_ partial to jasmine." He gave Akira a brilliant smile.

Mai's mother smiled back, got up from her seat on the sofa and walked with as much grace and elegance as she could to the doorway, then down the hall to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with the tea, jasmine, and the best biscuits in the house.

Serving the men herself, unusual for Akira, she poured carefully and gave Iroh a generous helping of the cookies, giving his hand a gentle pat. Hoshi peered at her, wondering if perhaps his wife's body had been hijacked by another woman.

"Thank you, dear. Now, we should really discuss your lovely daughter, her future and my care of her." Akira flinched at the word 'lovely' in reference to Mai. The girl _may_ have been once but she was no longer, at least not physically, and not to anyone who really mattered. "She _is_ lovely despite what's happened to her. Look at the grace and dignity she's comported herself with. She's doesn't pity herself or wallow in misery. Mai is strong and she's beautiful too."

Iroh managed, with those few words, to make both Akira and Hoshi feel shame. This unassuming man, a man of royalty yes, but not imperious in the least, knew their daughter better than they did. Maybe it really _was_ best if she left with him.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're talking about down there?" Zuko sat beside Mai, up on her bed, terribly improper, but neither of them cared.<p>

Taking one of her pillows and cradling it in her lap, Mai shrugged. "Don't know," she answered with typical conciseness. "Wanna go find out?" Her eyes sparkled for a moment as she contemplated the idea of sneaking about the house and listening in to the conversation between Iroh and her parents.

"You mean, you think we should spy on them?" Zuko's lips twitched with amusement. He smiled at Mai and took one of her hands in his. She allowed the small intimacy and then nodded. "Let's go then."

The young pair climbed down from Mai's bed and walked to the door, Mai pulling it open carefully and poking her head outside. No one was about. She crooked her finger and Zuko followed her down the staircase. Both were on the verge of erupting into laughter. Mai's mother would pitch a fit if she ever found out and her father would scold them both, prince or no prince. But it didn't matter. Neither of them would be around much longer anyway.

They walked on tiptoes and close to the walls, trying to blend in with tapestries and paintings. It was fun and Mai imagined doing a lot of stealthy type things in her future. She pictured herself dressed all in black then, a mask or length of silk covering her face, hiding the scar that marked her as damaged and different, unacceptable in polite female society.

Zuko would go along too, of course, because he would be her husband and he accepted her for who she was, despite the disfigurement she bore. The thoughts were pleasant and Mai found herself distracted from their mission. She almost bumped into a small table. Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way just in time.

"Thanks," she whispered as she turned around and gave him a wry smile.

After a few minutes more, they made it to the sitting room. The door was partially open and each stood on one side, holding their breath. Zuko had to move quickly back when Hoshi glanced toward the door, after hearing _something _or other.

"I hope to leave in a few days, maybe earlier," Iroh spoke. "Piandao will take us anytime and the sooner the better in my estimation."

Akira examined the tiny red porcelain cup in her hands. Her eyes were full of tears, a shameful display, and she blinked hard to force them back. "So soon," she sighed, sounding almost like Mai.

"She's crying?" Mai mouthed silently and pointed toward her mother. Zuko nodded. That was strange. The girl could almost believe that her mother cared a bit and might even miss her. Why hadn't she expressed feelings like that years ago. Everything might have been very different.

"There's no point in waiting," the older prince continued. "I have found that the sooner one dives into something new, the better. She will be fine. I will see to that Mrs. Kato. Mai will learn new skills and she'll be with Zuko; you know how she cares about him." Iroh chuckled and shook his head. "Young love is an amazing thing to watch."

Outside in the hallway, Mai blushed, glanced at Zuko and blushed even harder.

"This Piandao, isn't he a deserter? Is that really the best example for my daughter?" It was Hoshi who spoke this time. He eyed Iroh sternly, not taken with him like Akira obviously was.

"I suppose that one could call him that. That's what the army labeled him as. But I prefer the term 'conscientious objector'. He fought hard for our nation and as the years passed in this endless war, he began to wonder what it was all for. What were all these people, children, parents, grandparents, what were they dying for? He couldn't fight anymore and he would not take another life. I don't blame him for that at all. And you, not having fought, really cannot pass judgment, can you, Mr. Kato?" Iroh's tone had shifted from light, almost playful, to something stern and cold. He sounded like a general then and everyone, Mai, Zuko, Akira and Hoshi, could easily see him as such at that moment.

Mai raised her eyebrows and grimaced, pointing at her father. He had been told and that gave Mai a bit of enjoyment. Both her parents believed the propaganda that had been shoved down their throats from the cradle. Hearing someone, and a prince at that, suggest that the war their nation waged might be wrong, was unheard of and made them both uncomfortable.

Hoshi twisted in his seat and shot his wife a glare. "Hmmph, Mai will end up as some sort of rebel or malcontent. That's just what we need!"

"No," Iroh responded quickly. "She will be a well rounded, much cherished, educated and capable young woman; I guarantee it. Perhaps I should take my leave now. Please, have Mai pack her things. I just now decided that we'll go the day after tomorrow. I've already got a comfortable boat hired for the journey." He stood up and Mai and Zuko backed away from the door. "Thank you for the tea. I'll send a letter with all the particulars tomorrow."

Iroh found the children hovering near the front door, trying their utmost to look casual. "Did you hear anything good?" he asked with a wink. Both of them spluttered and then decided it was best not to say anything. "I expect you home for dinner, nephew. Mai should spend some time with her parents. Oh, and Mai, give my regards to your uncle. Where is he anyway?"

"Oh, he went into town. I'll tell him."

"I'd like him to make the trip with us, see Piandao's estate with his own eyes. It's important he knows that you'll be all right." Ozai's brother stroked his tidy beard. "Yes, ask him dear, would you. I think the prison can spare him for a few more days." With that, he pulled open the huge front door and headed out into the bright afternoon sunshine.

* * *

><p>The next day dragged by for Zuko. After packing his trunk and saying a perfunctory goodbye to his father, who surprisingly had asked to see his son, there really was nothing left to do. Mai was with Ty Lee, who after much pleading, had been given permission to miss the last few days of school and accompany Mai and Zuko to Piandao's estate. They were busy packing too, Ty Lee no doubt taking forever while Mai did hers with the calm efficiency that marked her character, and spending a relaxing day with the acrobat's family.<p>

Azula walked into his room, or more accurately,what was no_ longer_ his room, just as Zuko had closed his trunk for the final time.

"Hope you didn't forget anything, dum dum." The princess sneered, an impressive sneer for a ten year old, and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at her brother. "Once you're gone, this room is mine. It's bigger and closer to Daddy's."

"It's all yours," Zuko replied, taking one final look around. The portrait of his mother was safe in the trunk along with all his books, a few toys that he couldn't bear to part with and his clothing. He had nothing else. And Piandao's home was well equipped anyway, according to Iroh. So there was no need to drag too much along. "Don't think I care, Azula, because I _don't_. I can't wait to leave."

"Hmmph, you don't belong here anyway. And you're not going to be Fire Lord. What do you think about that?" She made a running leap and dived onto his bed, rolling about like some mad puppy at play.

"Whatever," the prince shrugged. "I'll be happy. And I'll be away from _you_."

Azula sat up, and gave her brother a cruel stare. "So when are you and Mai gonna get married? Is she gonna wear a veil that covers her ugly face? She should, you know. _No one_ wants to see that."

Clenching his fists and fighting back the desire to pummel his sister until she was nothing but pulp, Zuko picked up his case and left the room, heading toward Iroh's where he would spend the night. He did _not_ look back.

* * *

><p>The sun had barely risen the following morning when the small traveling group and those who would bid them farewell, gathered at the docks. Katashi stood alongside Hoshi and Akira. He carried Mai's bag as well as his own, a light load for such a powerful man. Indeed the Boiling Rock Prison had allowed him a few more days of vacation. He was pleased to accompany his niece on her journey into this new life of hers. Besides, he wanted to ask this Piandao a few questions too.<p>

Mai and Zuko watched as Ty Lee said goodbye to each of her sisters in turn, hugging them ferociously, even though she would return in a few weeks. She had never been apart from her family, and though she complained about them frequently, loved them, each and every member, dearly.

"Give Ty Lee some space, Mimi," Kaori scolded gently. "And she can't walk with you attached to her legs."

Pouting, the youngest of the girls let go and ran to her mother, burying her head in the woman's tunic. Kaori stroked the girl's hair and murmured words of comfort. "Ty Lee will be back before you know it. Don't worry, little one."

Snuffling, Mimi raised her head and looked her mother in the eyes. "K," she said with one final sniff.

"Good girl. Now why don't you go see your Daddy? He looks lonely over there." Kaori pointed to a handsome dark haired man who shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Daddy," Mimi shrieked as she tore at full speed toward her father.

Akira stared disapprovingly at the little girl. "Ugh, she's noisy."

Ty Lee's father, Fumi, swept up his daughter and put her on his shoulders. "You can see everything now," he laughed.

"Yay," Mimi cried and proceeded to point our sea gulls and boats and waves.

Zuko meanwhile, approached Mai's parents. "I want to thank you for giving Mai your permission. I promise to be good to her. And I'll make sure that she's not hurt." He thought of the burn then and how he had failed miserably, not protecting Mai at all. He could see from their eyes that both Akira and Hoshi thought the same thing. "Again," he amended. "I won't let her get hurt again."

"I can take care of myself," Mai stated as she joined the group.

"Yes, you can," Katashi added. "But a little extra protection never hurt anyone." He gave his niece a wink, an action that he saved only for her. "Shall we board? Iroh's waiting."

Sure enough, the former general, normally a patient man, paced the deck of the boat, eager to get going.

"Okay, I'm ready." Mai gave her parents each an awkward hug and mentioned something about writing.

"I'll make sure that she does," Katashi told his sister.

"Mai…" Akira grabbed hold of her daughter's sleeve. "I hope that you're happy." And she meant it.

Overwhelmed, Mai smiled tightly and then took Zuko's hand. They walked up the gangplank side by side, ready to begin their new lives.

* * *

><p>AN: It wasn't quite as hard to get back into this story as I thought it would be. I hope to update a little sooner next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Trial by Fire**

_**Chapter 13: New Horizons**_

The boat chugged along at a good speed out of the nearly empty harbor and into more open waters. Mai and Zuko along with Ty Lee watched as the Fire Nation's main island, their home for all of their brief lives, faded from view.

"Wonder if we'll ever go back," the prince mused. He was prone to fits of brooding. Well perhaps brooding was too negative sounding a term. Zuko was introspective and emotional, often wondering aloud about whatever situation he found himself in. "I wonder how much it will change while we're gone." He sighed then and leaned heavily on the railing, resting his chin on his hands.

"I'm sure it will still be here at least," Mai stated dryly as she exchanged a look with Ty Lee.

"You can be _so_ gloomy, Zuko, even gloomier than Mai sometimes." The acrobat spun on her heel then performed a perfect cart wheel across the narrow deck. When she was right side up again, she caught the narrow eyed gaze that Mai was shooting her. "Sorry, Mai, but you _can_ be gloomy sometimes." She put a hand on Zuko's arm and grinned. "You're going on an adventure. Be happy!"

"I think you're happy enough for all three of us," Zuko retorted, but a small smile tugged determinedly at his mouth. Ty Lee had that effect on people.

"Do you think Master Piandao is handsome?" Ty Lee asked her two friends. "I'll bet he is, all swashbuckling and charming, with his sword and his…"

From behind them, Iroh chuckled while Katashi shook his head.

"I can assure you, Ty Lee, that Piandao is a good looking man and charming as well. I'm certain that all three of you will like him very, very much." The former general chuckled again, muttering something about young girls.

The acrobat practically swooned. "His story is so cool," she reminded her friends.

"Remember young lady, that Piandao is a deserter. That's not something that should be romanticized." Katashi crossed his thick arms and peered sternly at Ty Lee. And Katashi peering sternly was very intimidating. His face was not a soft, compassionate one. His face terrified even the most hardened criminals. Ty Lee's lip began to quiver.

"Uncle," Mai scolded. "Please don't. And are you going to question Piandao like one of your prisoners?" He could be embarrassing sometimes, especially when he got a little bit over zealous.

Katashi cleared his throat. "It won't be an interrogation, exactly. It will be two men discussing, um, things. I promise you, Mai, that I won't alienate this Piandao character. I might make him a bit uncomfortable though." He grinned and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Great," Mai sighed.

"Don't worry; it takes a lot to upset Piandao. And he'll be happy to answer your uncle's questions. Now, I'm going to see about rustling up some tea." Iroh headed towards the small galley. "I have a few supplies in my trunk. Would anyone else like a cup?"

"Sure," all three of the kids answered before turning back to the seascape.

The breeze was refreshing and cool, a nice change from the pretty well perpetual heat of a Fire Nation spring and summer. The thick black fringe of hair on Mai's forehead danced in the wind and the rest of it, hanging loose down her back, soon joined it. It felt so good to have her hair down. She would only tie it back or put it up when training or if it irritated her; no more stupid hairstyles that she hated. It was a small rebellion, but an important one for Mai.

The boat did not stray far from the coastlines of the many islands of the archipelago and there was always something interesting to look at. The children could spot villages and fishing boats, bigger towns built along the water, small plantations that grew many tropical fruits and young children playing on beaches, shrieking with delight.

"Like the view?" Katashi asked his niece as he joined the group at the railing. "You've never been anywhere outside of Capitol City besides Ember Island, have you?"

"Yeah, it's pretty and no." Mai sidled over a bit closer to Katashi; she craved the feeling of his warm, solid bulk against her much frailer frame. It was difficult for her to express in words, but her uncle's support meant so very, very much to her. When she thought about it, and what eleven year old, much closer to twelve now, thought about their blessings often, she was fortunate to have so many good people in her life. She knew that both Zuko and Ty Lee were friends in the truest sense of the word, Zuko even more, and that Iroh had her back completely. And her uncle, well, he'd always been there for her, for as long as her memory went back. She loved him with a ferocity she found overwhelming at times.

Placing a kiss on her dark head, he pulled her even closer. "You'll be fine; and I'll visit and write. I like the idea of being closer to you." Usually a man of few words, much like his niece, and those words often harsh, rough ones, all this expressing of emotions and talking had tired him out more than a week's worth of the hardest training sessions would. He let his eyes slide shut for a moment and felt sleep encroaching.

Mai noticed the change in his breathing and gave him a nudge. "Tired?" she asked. "Go have a nap or something." No one would expect the powerful, domineering Warden of the Boiling Rock to nap. No one would expect him of having so much love in his heart either, or compassion. But it was there, beneath the hard, seasoned exterior. One simply had to inspire it. And Mai definitely had.

"Uh," he grunted, his eyes popping open again. "Maybe a little lie down wouldn't hurt." He unwrapped his arm from around her and headed over to a wooden bench, stretching his length our as best he could. He was out within seconds.

"And I was just going to offer him some tea," Iroh muttered when he appeared again. "Oh, well, there will be plenty of time for that when we get to Piandao's." Setting the tray and tea service down, he called the three youngsters over. "Tell me if this isn't the best tea you've ever tasted."

Mai rolled her eyes while Ty Lee giggled and bounced across the deck and Zuko smiled faintly at his uncle. Everything was as it should be.

* * *

><p>After the boat trip and a carriage ride halfway across the small outer island, Piandao's estate came into view. It sat, a majestic looking bit of white and red, amongst a sea of green covered mountains. The house itself, large and seemingly composed of several much smaller buildings, was at least four stories high and sat upon a huge rocky outcrop, the end of the road, so to speak. Several miles from the nearest settlement, the estate was isolated and private, surrounded by beauty, and absolutely perfect.<p>

"Wow," Ty Lee exclaimed, her eyes almost bugging out. "It's awesome."

The carriage slowed down as it approached the solid stone wall that surrounded the entire estate. At the wall's centre was a massive red and gold door, three times taller than even Katashi. Door knockers carved to look like fierce dragons graced each of the door's panels.

"I kind of agree with her," Zuko whispered to Mai. "Wow."

"Yeah, it's…" Mai muttered, unsure which adjective to use.

"Spectacular," Iroh supplied. "I _told_ you. Now, everyone out; take your bags and go knock on the door.

He didn't have to tell Ty Lee twice. She leapt from the carriage, large, overstuffed trunk in tow, and ran to the door. Without waiting for the others, Ty Lee dropped her luggage, grabbed hold of one of the knockers and banged against the door with all her might.

"Enthusiastic little thing, isn't she?" Katashi observed drolly as he rolled his eyes.

"I find it charming," Iroh stated. "How can there be anything wrong with enthusiasm for life?" He smiled as Ty Lee wailed on the knocker once more. She was bouncing on her toes now, her entire body pulsing with energy.

"Wow, Ty Lee," Mai droned, "excited much?" Smirking, she joined her friend at the door and waited patiently.

It was merely a vacation for Ty Lee, while for Mai and Zuko it was the beginning of their new lives. If the acrobat didn't like it at Piandao's, she could go home. If Mai and Zuko didn't like it, they would have to endure. But Mai had a good feeling about the man and the place both. Besides, Zuko would be with her and that was worth almost anything.

The carriage turned around and left the group of five standing by the door, bags in hand. Zuko stood between Mai and Iroh and when the door opened, he reached for her hand, a quiet show of love and support. The man who opened the door had a belly that rivaled Iroh's. Dressed in a simple maroon tunic, the edges gold trimmed, he had receding gray hair and huge sideburns. His expression could best be described as neutral.

"Hello, Piandao is expecting you. My name is Fat." He opened the door wider, letting the group walk by and then closing the door behind them. Iroh he addressed separately. "Good afternoon, General Iroh. I trust your journey was a comfortable one?"

"Good afternoon to_ you_, Fat. And yes, my journey was quite comfortable. How is Master Piandao?"

Iroh stepped forward and walked with the butler, the pair engaging in small talk.

A huge courtyard, all light coloured stone that was almost blinding in the intense sunshine, greeted them first. There was nothing besides the occasional shrub to break the brightness. The children followed along behind Iroh and Fat while Katashi brought up the rear.

"Being a deserter pays well," the warden grumbled, taking in the obvious wealth. Still he was pleased that Mai would have such a safe and secure home, with plenty of space, a home that maintained the standards she was accustomed to.

They walked through another gate, up a set of stairs and finally stood before the main entrance to the house itself.

"Master Piandao is in his meditation room. Each day he spends an hour there at least, if he can, taking in the view or practicing his calligraphy or actually meditating. You," he turned to Mai and Zuko then, "will most likely be doing the same shortly."

"Ah," Iroh exclaimed. "Meditation is a wonderful practice. It can help you in so many ways."

"That's what the master says," Fat agreed. "Now, I'll leave you in the main sitting room," Fat pulled open the door, "while I let the master know that you're here."

The butler led them to said sitting room, with the promise of tea and a snack to come shortly, and a suggestion to leave their trunks by the window. He shuffled off to find his employer, leaving the five to take in their surroundings.

* * *

><p>"So, Katashi," Iroh began softly, "what do you think so far? It's a lovely place, isn't it?" The former general leaned back into the comfortable sofa and sighed grandly. "I could spend a lot of time here, a lot of time."<p>

The warden grunted, a sound Iroh was not sure represented agreement or disagreement. "How does giving lessons in sword fighting pay so well? I'm the warden of the Boiling Rock, far more responsibility, and I couldn't live like this…ever."

"He makes his own custom swords as well, beautiful things, works of art really. They fetch a hefty price. And his lessons aren't cheap either, for those who can afford the cost. But, he will take on a promising student, even if he cannot pay. He's a good man, Katashi, and he's worked hard." Iroh sat forward again and fiddled with the pieces on a pai sho board that sat in the centre of the table.

"Bah, whatever; I still want to talk with him." The warden shrugged his considerable shoulders and then caught Mai's eye; it told him to not ruin this opportunity for her. And he wouldn't. Katashi planned on showing restraint.

"Ask me anything you like, Warden," the man in question offered as he glided gracefully into the room, his voice the paradigm of reasonableness. "You're leaving your precious niece with me. I understand your worry. Fat will be along with tea in a few minutes." He was a tall man, dressed in a tunic identical to Fat's, handsome, with dark skin and dark hair, trim beard and moustache and a neat top knot. His narrow silver eyes were kind but studied everyone in the room carefully, especially Mai. "Hello, Iroh, it's good to see you again." He gave the older man a slight nod before greeting Prince Zuko. The boy nodded respectfully, thrilled to finally meet the man behind the legend. "Ty Lee, I take it," the master stated to the acrobat. "The pink gives you away." She blushed and giggled and bumped against her girlfriend. Piandao stopped before Mai last and examined her face unflinchingly. She didn't mind. It was better than people turning away. "Mai," he said, bowing deeply, "I'm honoured to meet such a brave young lady and I look forward to teaching both you and the young prince."

"Oh, thank you," she replied. Her tongue seemed unusually heavy in her mouth and the words had a difficult time making their way passed her lips. She bowed her head, partly out of respect and partly to hide her reddened cheeks.

"Warden; the floor is yours." The sword master took a seat facing Katashi and waited.

"I appreciate your willingness to answer my questions." Katashi seemed almost nervous now with all eyes upon him. He swallowed hard a few times. "I'm curious about all the white lotus symbols all over your home."

Piandao wasn't expecting _that_ question. "Ah, you noticed," he chuckled. "That symbol is very important to me and to Iroh too."

"Oh?" Katashi wondered.

The children were interested now as well and leaned forward, eyes wide and hands folded neatly, waiting for the explanation.

"Hmm," Piandao thought, stroking his chin. "How best to explain this?" He shared a look with the former general. "Both Iroh and I belong to an ancient secret society called The Order of the White Lotus. National boundaries do not matter to the Order. We seek beauty and truth and philosophy. War is anathema to us. I became a member after my 'desertion' as you like to call it. I prefer to call it 'coming to my senses'."

Katashi's next words were spoken harshly. "This order, does it supersede duty to your own country? What about the Fire Nation and _its_ future? Do you think about that? What kind of country will be here when Mai is an adult, when her children are grown?"

Fat chose to make his appearance then, putting the tea service on the table and pouring everyone a cup. "There are some lovely pastries here as well," he offered, "and some fruit."

"Thank you, Fat. You may go now. Why don't you check the guest bedrooms again? I want everything perfect." Piandao smiled tightly at the butler and waited until he was long gone before answering the warden's questions. "Katashi, I care very much about the Fire Nation and its future and so does Iroh. We want our country to prosper but not at the expense of other nations. We want peace for the future generations, not war. We want to travel the world without fear of reprisal. How can that be wrong?"

Katashi had no real answer for that. He hummed and he hawed and he took a gulp of tea. "I can't argue with your vision for the future. But I still believe that desertion is wrong and ignoble. Couldn't you have found a better way?"

"No, I really couldn't have, Katashi. I'm sorry that you believe my leaving the army was the wrong choice. We'll have to agree to disagree." Piandao paused and then looked at Mai's uncle with the greatest sincerity he could muster. "I promise you that Mai will be well cared for by both Iroh and me. She will learn to think for herself. Neither Iroh nor I will push our beliefs on her."

"Please, Uncle…." Mai whispered softly.

He could see that his niece already liked it here at Piandao's. Why would he spoil that for her? "It's fine, Mai. I'm not going to take you away from here. I, well, I trust Piandao and Iroh to look out for your best interest. But I will be checking up on you often." Giving his trust to others, putting his niece's well being in the hands of those same people, saying those words, they were all difficult things for Katashi. But he managed them anyway.

"You are welcome any time," the sword master answered graciously. "Now how about we finish our tea before heading upstairs to check out your rooms?"

Mai, Zuko and Ty Lee gulped down their tea, shoved some food in their mouths and then looked for permission to leave.

"Go," Piandao urged. "Climb the stairs and look for Fat."

His words had hardly been spoken before the three stampeded out of the sitting room and onto the staircase.

"Kids!" Iroh declared affectionately.

"Indeed," both the warden and the sword master replied. They shared a quick glance and then chuckled.

Perhaps there was hope for the two of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Trial by Fire**

**Chapter 14: Settling In**

Fat grinned when he heard the sound of feet running up the staircase and watched as the small herd blew by him. The children would bring him a lot more work, but the enthusiasm and life they brought as well would more than make up for that. Besides, he had grown complacent over the years, and well, fat, and a little extra moving around couldn't hurt.

The butler knew for a fact that Piandao relished the idea of two students, and three long term guests. The sword master had friends and acquaintances and work to do, but still suffered bouts of loneliness. Evenings with Iroh, good conversation, watching Zuko and Mai grow and develop into young adults was just what he needed. Well, an excellent woman wouldn't hurt either, but that was another story.

"Hang on a minute, kids," he chuckled. "I'll show you your rooms." He pointed out Zuko's and Mai's and Ty Lee's.

The pink clad acrobat clapped her hands together and shrieked with delight. "Mai, Zuko, look!" Her room was spacious and breezy with a large window looking out at the mountains and a spectacular waterfall. "It's twice as big as my room at home and I don't have to share." She dropped gracefully onto the simple wood frame bed, sniffed the flowers on the bedside table and then sighed dreamily. "Wow, I almost wish I could stay forever too."

"Master says that you're welcome to stay as long as you like, Miss Ty Lee," Fat called from the corridor. He was heading back downstairs to get the trunks.

"He's sooo nice," the girl enthused. "But my mom and dad would flip," she giggled, thinking about actually doing a flip, "and I miss them already."

Both Zuko and Mai felt pangs of envy, exchanging a look that communicated the feeling without words. Both wished they had family at home to long for. But, if they did, neither would be here in the first place. Touching her scar, Mai recalled vividly for a moment that day a few weeks ago, the day that had changed the direction of her life forever. Despite hating the scar and hating Azula, she was surprisingly content right now and eager to face tomorrow and the day after that too. She had real hope for a happy future, her and Zuko together.

"Do you like your room?" Zuko asked his girl.

Mai absorbed everything, the clean simplicity of the furnishings and décor, the freshness of the space, the feel of almost being outdoors while still being sheltered and comfortable. She nodded her head. "It's pretty great."

"Yeah, so is mine," the prince acknowledged with a small smile.

Instead of the cloying, almost claustrophobic dark reds and rich velvets of the Fire Nation palace, Piandao's estate as a whole and Zuko's room too, used red more sparingly. The sword master also included more browns and whites and even pinks, with the occasional splash of green as well, in the form of potted plants and trees. The linens and window coverings were light and airy, made from cream or white coloured cloth. The whole house somehow made Zuko feel more alive. He loved it and he was sure that he and Mai would be both comfortable and happy there.

"Let me show you the baths," Fat puffed as he rounded the corner again. He deposited the luggage in the appropriate rooms and then waited.

There were two huge bathrooms, one for the females and one for the males, each equipped with an abundance of towels and soaps and bath oils. The tubs were big and deep and luxurious, and filled with warm, soothing water would be perfect therapy after a long day of training. Ty Lee squealed again, dragging Mai by the hand and pointing out all the amenities. Fat and Zuko observed the ten year old's enthusiasm with wide eyes, the butler laughing at her antics.

"Is she always this perky?" he inquired of the prince.

"Pretty much; she used to drive me crazy when she came over to visit Azula." He hadn't intended to mention his sister or to say her name. It had slipped out unbidden, part of his memories, not all of them so very terrible. He watched Mai for signs that the girl had heard the princess's name. Nothing indicated that she had heard _anything_.

"It's okay, Zuko." So much for her not hearing. "Mention Azula all you want. I don't care."

"Oh, uh, oh, okay," he stammered in reply. He still felt bad however and guilty and probably always would.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to it; I need to get dinner started soon. Cooking for more than just the master will take some getting used to." With those final words, the butler left, heading down the stairs one more time.

"Hey, Zuko, come look at this," Ty Lee called.

Grumbling to himself about girls but not really minding, the prince did as he was told.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow, I'll take you on a real tour of the estate," Piandao promised over dinner. "There is some dangerous terrain here and I prefer we walk during the daylight." The kids were thrilled with the idea and chattered amongst themselves. "Would you like to come too, Katashi, or are you heading back to the prison?"<p>

The warden scratched his head and peeked at Mai. "I'd like to see the entire place, but I'll have to leave after that. I was thinking of visiting again in a week or so, just a quick trip to see how Mai is settling in. Would that be convenient, Master Piandao?"

The swordsman couldn't help but chuckle at Katashi's almost over politeness. What a change from just a few hours before. "You don't need to call me master. Piandao will do. And yes, that's fine. We'll keep a room here for you. Will Mai's parents be visiting, do you think?"

"Thank you; and I doubt it. Letting their daughter come here at _all _was a step forward." The warden glanced at Mai again and smiled affectionately. Piandao thought it looked more like a grimace but who was he to judge.

"I see; that's unfortunate. Iroh has given me a bit of background on Mai and her family." Piandao was careful not to say anything negative. Hoshi and Akira were still Mai's parents, after all, and Akira was Katashi's sister. They were not perfect by any means, but perhaps they had made a start at being better parents. And sometimes relinquishing power was the best thing to do. At least the couple had seen _that_ before it was too late.

"Yes, I thought it important that Piandao know something about Mai. It helps when teaching someone." The tea lover laughed then. "I wonder if Mai will take to the sword, or Zuko for that matter. It's a fine skill to have, firebender or not, and I'm sure it will do wonders for their concentration and agility and so much else."

"I want Mai to keep up with her knife throwing," the warden insisted. "That's _her_ thing, something she chose. She loves it and she's good. I can only imagine how much better my niece will get if she keeps practicing."

"She can practice all she wants. We'll get her set up nicely, maybe even find her an instructor. Don't worry, Katashi. When you visit, we'll have a routine established and you'll see your niece thriving." Piandao was tempted to put a comforting hand on the warden's arm but thought better of it.

"Dinner is great, by the way," Iroh commented. He helped himself to more duck, licking his lips in anticipation of his next heaping plateful. "I must remember to tell Fat."

"Duck is your favorite, right?" Piandao asked, knowing the truth full well already.

"Indeed; nothing beats a fine roast duck. This one is particularly juicy and flavored just right. If I keep eating like this, my belly will get even larger." He chuckled again and patted the mound of flesh that filled his robes.

"Ah, we'll get you whipped into shape too, my friend. We can't afford to be soft, any of us." The master peered at Iroh knowingly. The next few years would be filled with intense training of both mind and body. Those two children had a lot to learn, and neither Piandao nor Iroh could afford to let themselves go. A lot might depend on their strength and knowledge when push came to shove. They had plans, big plans, plans that they would reveal to Mai and Zuko slowly and when the time was right.

"I look forward to it," the former general stated and returned Piandao's piercing look.

The three children, busy with eating and their own conversation, failed to notice the cryptic conversation beneath the real conversation. Their time was coming though, whether they were aware of it or not.

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Uncle?" Mai had her arm linked with Katashi's and they walked around the sun baked courtyard by themselves, working slowly up to saying goodbye. A carriage waited on the other side of the main gate and the warden would take it to the coast and then hop a boat to The Boiling Rock Prison.<p>

"I _think_," he smiled indulgently, "that I can leave you here and feel good about it. And that makes me very happy."

* * *

><p>The tour of the estate had gone well. Even Katashi was impressed with the surroundings and the facilities at Mai's fingertips. They had all walked to the waterfall and picnicked there, letting the mist from the falls cool them down. It was tranquil and lovely, a soothing balm for troubled souls or troubled minds.<p>

"Good place to think," Iroh noted. "And a good place to meditate too. That's something we need to work on, Mai and Zuko and Ty Lee too, while you're here."

"I always wanted to learn," she enthused. "This vacation is going to be _so _great." The realization that she would soon have to leave Zuko and Mai behind hit her then full force and her eyes swam with tears. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much." But she yearned for her family too and hated being torn, pulled in two directions. "I'll come back again; I promise." She lunged toward Mai and wrapped strong little arms around her friend, practically squeezing the life out of the girl.

"I'll miss you too and you'd better visit," Mai said as emphatically as she had ever said anything.

Ty Lee hugged Zuko next, more shyly, and he returned it with a blush. Neither said a word, but their fondness for each other shone clearly.

After lunch, Piandao showed off the forge where he made his own specialty swords and where Zuko and Mai would make their original creations as well.

"If you want, Ty Lee, you can make one too before you go home, unless you think your parents would disapprove." Piandao put the idea out there for the girl and she leapt on it.

"Sure, yeah, that would be cool, even though I don't really care about swords and stuff."

Mai was more excited than she cared to admit. The girl had never given swords much consideration. Small, hidden blades of various kinds were more her style. They suited her subdued nature, her veiled thoughts and feelings. Swords were more demonstrative, like Zuko, but something still appealed to her. Perhaps it was simply the chance to learn a new skill. Or perhaps, as she became more comfortable expressing herself, at least around those she trusted implicitly, the idea of swinging a sword was not so preposterous after all.

Besides, she would be able to spar with Zuko, learn something right from the beginning with him, like they were true partners. That idea definitely made her smile. She wondered who would be better at the swordsmanship, not that it mattered. Still, a bit of healthy competition never hurt anyone.

"What are you thinking about?" the prince asked her. He let his hand brush against hers.

"It'll be fun learning something along with you, you know at the same time." Her voice made the words sound more like a question, as if she sought Zuko's agreement on the matter.

"Yeah, you're right; I never thought of it that way." The idea made him smile too and he drifted off into daydreams about practicing with Mai, both of them improving as the days went by, helping each other to grow. The prince had not experienced that before. His sister, though two years younger, quickly outperformed him in firebending and left him behind, a disappointment to his father and to his grandfather. His mother hadn't cared, though. She was like Iroh and Mai. She had loved him for who he was, not for what he could or couldn't do.

"You'll have lots of chances to learn together." Iroh put an arm around each child and pulled them close into his chest, his love for them suddenly overwhelming. "And I have a feeling that the two of you will be very, very happy."

* * *

><p>Mai watched and waved as her uncle left, staying beyond the gate until the carriage was long out of sight. With a heavy sigh, she stepped back into the courtyard, pulled the gate shut and locked it, before almost bumping into Zuko.<p>

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied and rested her head on his shoulder for just a moment. "I think I'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>AN: I've finally made the decision to end this story, though the conclusion is open ended enough that I could continue or revisit it in the future, should I choose to. I've got a lot of work with Miscalculation and I have another story in the works as well.

Thanks to those who read and reviewed and enjoyed.

Alabaster


End file.
